The Soulless (discontinued)
by Littleswiss
Summary: What would you give in exchange for any wish? To live inside your favorite fictionnal world? Well that's what propose Tartarus Corporation: In exchange of what you have the most precious they can grant you your wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I'm Littleswiss and this is my second story in the RWBY universe! I hope that you will enjoy it. I don't know when I will update the second chapter; I got two other stories on the fire. Please do not hesitate to leave a review and to follow/favorite this story. All constructive criticisms are welcomed!**

**Disclamer: I don't own RWBY, it belong to Rooster teeth and Monty Oum.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

You certainly know that it is the dream of a lot of people to go and live in one of their favorite fictional world. There are a lot of stories, more commonly known as fanfiction. These types of fanfiction are also called self-insert. These "self-insert" stories have a simple concept; A character, from our world, suddenly is thrown inside a fictional world, from their own will or not, and are often told in the first person. But as you can guess, you cannot just go there and expect to not give something in exchange. Normally it is, of course, the fact that you cannot go back to your old world. I'm telling you this, dear reader, because it is exactly what is going too happened. But before I, the narrator of this story, can continue, and let's see who our "happy" winner for this story is.

The story started inside an office like the one we all know: a desk with a number of chairs present, a fan on it, an everyday plant inside a pot in the corner of the room and a window on the right wall. Of course the desk had some photos on it and a phone. The office was not empty, two people were present. One was sitting on a chair and was clearly not at ease: he was fidgeting with his hands. This person was a young man with brown short hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a costume with a black jacket, a white shirt underneath with a tie and black pants. He had a back pack with him that was at his feet. As stated before the young man was not at ease. And for a good reason, he was having an interview, well not exactly the typical one. He was not really tall or short, around 5 feet and 7 inches (for Americans) or around 170cm (for the rest) and was a light weight. He had some normal facial features. Only his nose was a little different: it had a mark on it. Not a birthmark, but the result of a number of accidents that resulted in breaking his nose that leaved a purple mark.

He kept looking at his hands before and looked up to the person that was at the other side of the desk and currently reading his files. This person was wearing rectangular glasses on the bridge of his nose and the classic costume of the businessman. He also had a very dark goatee, some messy black hair and something that was poking out of his head that were… horns. That wasn't all; he didn't have pants because at the place of having human legs, he had legs that looked like they belonged to a goat. Yes, dear reader, you guessed right. The person that was just described was the devil himself, also known as Lucifer or Satan. Lucifer finished reading the file and looked at the young man.

"So mister…. Wilhelm." He started looking at the file to be sure of the name. "From what I understood, you want to make a contract to make a wish, in exchange of your soul correct?" Asked the prince of all evil. He didn't receive an oral answer, just a nod from Mister Wilhelm. He was too nervous to answer orally. At that, the devil sighed before taking of his pair of glasses before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will be frank. I appreciate that you were the one to contact me for this. But I cannot grant your wish in exchange of your soul. You see, what you demand need you to have commit something pretty evil. And from you file, you don't drink, you don't kill or hurt other. Heaven, you didn't even commit one of the seven deadly sins!" Exclaimed Satan before placing his glasses on his nose again.

"I hope that you see my point? Because if I were to accept, that would be bad for business." At that, the young man nodded before he finally managed to have the courage to say something.

"Hmm, there would be something that could change that." He hesitantly said. At that, Lucifer brought his hand together before leaning forward a bit, meaning to him to continue.

"Well… I didn't put it in my personal file, but… I'm *mumble*" He said.

"Excuse me; I didn't quite catch what you just said."

"I'm a *more mumble*"

"Please, be clear because you are wasting my time, and time is souls." Satan exclaimed in exasperation. He was going to add something when he was rudely interrupted.

"I'M A VIRGIN, OKAY?!" the brown haired man suddenly shouted. Realizing what he just said, he became red in embarrassment and was trying to make himself as small as possible. Hearing this answer, the devil was wide eyed and mouth agape, but he quickly recovered.

"Ohhhhhh. Now That changes everything! Well Mister Wilhelm, I think we can start talking business." He exclaimed in joy before making appear, in flames, a contract. He gave it to his future client. Receiving it, the "customer" started reading it. It said:

_By signing this contract, you accept to have your soul taken as a payment in return for the wish you want. Specifically you demanded to be relocated inside the world of your choice. Of course to do that, you need to pay immediately, but as your soul will be collected, you will be still able to live your life and you will only join hell when you will lose it. _Blah, blah, blah. _You decide to be directly put inside the world, with all of your memory and not being reborn. _Blah, blah.

And: _I, _blank, _accept this contract and have taken in consideration the different laws that surround this contract and accepted them._

_Signed _blank.

"Hum, excuse me, but I didn't understand the part where I need to pay immediately. If I do that, how will I be able to live without my soul?" Asked the young man.

"Oh well, as it is said in the contract, your soul will be collected before you enter the world. It will be in "stasis" if you want and when you will die, you will "wake up" in hell. "Explained Satan. Hearing the answer to his question, Mister Wilhelm made an "ohhh, okay."

"Well, does this contract seem acceptable to you?" Ask the prince of darkness. A nod was the answer.

"Great." He said before he snapped his finger and in a burst of flame, appeared a pen. He gave it to his future client, that when he received it, read a second time the contract to be sure and finally, took his courage in his hands and signed it. When that was done, Lucifer took the contract, rolled it before it burst in flamed and disappeared.

"Great, well, be ready because the contract is at immediate effect." Quickly said Lucifer before everything became flames.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Remnant, unknown forest._

For a brief moment of time, everything was very, _very_ hot and Mister Wilhelm fainted. When he woke up, he was met with the sight of light being filtered by the branches of trees and the smell of nature. He was lying in some kind of forest. He tried to get up but was quickly assaulted by a strong headache and quickly gave up the idea of getting up. He waited until the headache became more endurable before he get up slowly. When he was in a sitting position, he looked around then at himself. He wasn't in his costume but was wearing his favorite red flannel shirt and his dark blue jean. It was only when he looked around a second time that he saw his backpack on his right. He took it and quickly saw that inside was a letter with his name on it. He took it out before looking again inside and saw some spare clothes, a flashlight, some food (sandwiches if you wanted to know) and an envelope with something inside it. He took it out and placed it next to the letter. He took the letter, unfolded it and started reading it:

_Dear David Wilhelm, we thank you to have chosen Tartarus corporation to make you wish come true! We have the pleasure to tell you that your transaction was _accepted_ and hope that everything will be as you wished. We also wanted to pinpoint the fact that by the quality of your offering, we add some bonuses inside your backpack. Here is the list: Food (sandwiches), spare clothes, a toilet bag, a first aid-kit, a flashlight and some local changes (inside the envelope). If, by any chance, something is missing, please circle with a pen the object in question. _

_Thank you,_

_Lucifer, The prince of all darkness._

_P.s: Please keep this letter preciously, it is also certificate that will be used when an agent will come and visit you to see how you are doing._

After reading through, the now named David, looked inside his backpack to make sure that all items listed in the letter where effectively there, except for the toilet bag. He took a pencil that were in one of the many pockets of his backpack and circled the words _toilet bag_. Directly after he did that, a little burst of flames appeared in front of him and when it disappeared, the toilet bag was there. He took it and put it inside his bag. He searched inside the pockets and found his compass but the sting was spinning madly.

_Well of course I'm in a different world, so the magnetic pole would be different._ He thought. Well he was lost inside an unknown forest with food that could last him a little. Heh, he wasn't going to complain and so started to walk in a random direction, trying to hear a nearby river. He knew that if he followed a river, there would higher chance to found a village or a settlement. After a while, he didn't hear anything and went the other direction. Finally, after thirty minutes of walking he heard flowing water. He continued towards the noise until he found a river. He was thinking what direction to take when his stomach decided to make itself known.

_Well first let's eat. Then let's take a decision. _He put on the floor his bag and opened it, taking one of the sandwiches. He unwrapped it from the aluminum foil and took a bite. He was surprised by the taste of it. It wasn't disgusting; on the contrary, it was one hell of a sandwich. After finishing it, he took the foil and put it in one of the pockets his backpack had. He rose up from the ground and looked right, seeing nothing but the river and the nearby forest. He then looked left and after a careful observation, he saw some smoke on the horizon. Smoke meant village, village meant people. His decision taken, he walked to the left.

After one hour, approximately, he was beginning to see the outskirt of the village. On the way, the smoke became more and more big and black. And now he knew why: the entire village was in ruins, some buildings and houses were on fire. Corpses were lying around, some half eaten, parts of body were here and there and there was blood everywhere. Seeing all of these, David felt sick and quickly throw up his previously eaten sandwich. After only bile was coming out, he got up and wiped his mouth. When he found a semblance of calm he looked again. He wanted to get out of here but a morbid fascination won and he went deeper inside the smoldering ruins of the village. He was in the middle of it where the town hall was. With carefulness, he entered the building as quietly as possible but quickly got out, the smell was horrible. He walked in a random direction and when he was next to a library, if the half-burned books were of any indications, he heard something. He quickly looked in the direction where the noise came from and froze in place. From the shadow of the building, one pair of blood red eyes appeared, they were coming in his direction. Quickly, one pair became two and became three, then four. The creatures that came from the shadows looked like very big werewolves, with black fur and bone like masks with red marking on it. _Beowolfs_ he thought in fright. David couldn't move a muscle; he was completely frozen in place by fear. The beowolfs sniffed in his direction and were getting nearer. Were they were in front of him; the leader of the small pack sniffed him he looked at him intensely, as if he was thinking what the hell David was. After a minute of staring at him, the beowolf went back and leaved with his pack, leaving David both confused and relieved at the same time.

When he was sure that the pack of beowolfs was gone, he took a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked at the library, where the monster came from and curiosity won again. He ventured in the building. It was like outside; shelves had fallen and were broken, some corpses were lying there and of course blood was everywhere. His stomach was in a very tight knot and David wanted to throw up but he knew that nothing but bile was going to come out. He was quickly cut of his internal struggle when he heard a gasp of air. Surprised by the sudden noise, he quickly turned around to see a person, a living and breathing person, well not for long if the missing part up to the knee of his right leg was of any indication. It was bleeding profusely. The man, yes that was a man, was in such a pain that he didn't even noticed David that was standing a few feet from him.

"Shit." David swore. He felt sick but he knew that he needed to do something and fast. Apparently his swearing was heard because the bleeding man was suddenly aware of his presence and started babbling something, most likely to help him.

From the perspective of the wounded man, everything was a world of pain. All he could see was blurring image of someone standing in front of him, and that someone was coming closer. He couldn't look anymore and close his eyes because the pain was unbearable. He suddenly shouted in pain, even in his wounded state, by a sudden sharp burning sensation in the place of the knee and quickly blacked out from the pain.

Well that was fortunate that a burning plank was nearby. He had used it to cauterize the limp. Of course he didn't stop there and started treating the wound the best as he could but before that he made a makeshift tourniquet. After he finished, he wiped the sweat from his brows. When the adrenaline stopped rushing he started feeling weak and lied next to the unconscious man.

_Well, that was one hell of a first day. _He thought he felt asleep by the cumulated stress and fatigue of the day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So what did you think about it? Did you like it? Please leave a review. Thank you for reading.**

**Thank you, Littleswiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, it's Littleswiss. This a really dark time for us RWBY fan. We have lost the creator and man that was behind that amazing show that was RWBY. I want to say that all of my thoughts go to the family. This chapter is dedicated to you Monty. You have given us so much with your amazing animations and story. I feel ashamed to just say that compared to what you have given us. **

**May you find peace Monty. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After an unknown amount of time of sleeping, David was gently waking up.

_What is that smell? It also smell like burned flesh… Wait burned flesh?! _He got up in a gasp and look at the sleeping form that was on his right. Now that he was "well" rested, he could make out the detail of the person that was, apparently, troubled in his dreams. The wounded was a man. David guessed he must be in his thirties. He had black messy shoulder hair that were all sweaty. The young man saw, even if it was still dark, that his "patient" had a nasty looking scar that started on the jaw and finished on the neck.

_It's not the time to for that. I need to look at the wound. _He thought before he looked at the bandage. It was not looking good. There was some dried blood here and there and was dirty by all of the dust and dirt that was inside the remains of the library. After taking account of the state the bandage was in, David decided to change it. When he was int the middle of removing it he was surprised by what he was seeing. He was met by the sight, not of a bloody and infected wound, but by a cleaned and closed wound. Of course, the part below the knee was still missing but the wound wasn't infected. That was what David was fearing. But now that he thought about it, this miracle was due to the aura of the man. He must have recovered enough aura to help him heal his wound. He was quickly cut off his musing when he was violently grasped by the neck and the blade of a knife was placed under his neck. David didn't even moved an inch, in fear that any sudden movement could result in his demise. He needed to gently, _gently_, talked to him.

"Woah, careful there! Everything is alright, you're safe, I'm not a grimm." David gently told to the wounder hunter. Well he thought he was a hunter, his aura was activated, helping the healing if the wound.

"Who… are.. you?" The supposedly hunter managed to ask between ragged breath. That was good, his throat wasn't cut open and the man talked. That was very good. Now he needed to be extra careful, because his next words would decide if his throat was safe or not.

"My name is David Wilhelm, I was just passing by when I saw the destruction of the village and decided to see if there was some survivors." It wasn't exactly a sense of humanity that drove him here but the hunter didn't need to know that. The seconds that followed that statement were one of the longest in his short life and when the knife was slowly brought away from his throat that was one of the happiest moment of his, again, short life (well of course that wasn't his _happiest _moment but this is a story for another time.) Of course after that, a somewhat awkward silence installed itself. None of the two men spoke until the wounded hunter decided to speak.

"My name is Tell Armbrust." The now named Tell presented himself before adding:

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked. Well if he wanted to do small talk, David was going to do small talk.

"I was traveling when I saw smokes coming in this direction. I thought that a village was going to await me but… well…." He didn't know how to finish his sentence that the meaning was understood.

"You were traveling, alone?" Asked the hunter in disbelief. _Shit _was the thought of David when he heard the question. He must find an answer and quick.

"Well I know of to survived in the wild and avoid grimms" He quickly said, a little too quickly to his taste. But apparently he had the luck of the devil because Tell bought his explanation.

"Fuck I almost forgot!" Shouted David before quickly taking another bandage and some disinfectant from his first-aid kit. While he was taking care of the stump, Tell was watching him and saw for the first time in what state his body was. He couldn't help himself of dropping some swearwords. When David was finished he put back what he used inside the kit. Then something hit him.

"Hm don't you have a scroll or something to contact help?" Asked the brown haired man. That would be really helpful for their situation.

"Yeah but I think that I lost it inside the town hall. There is also my weapon that should be around. Could you find it for me?"

"Sure but what kind of weapon?" Asked David. Of course he wanted to help Tell, but for that he needed to know what he was looking for.

"It's a black crossbow that can transform in an ax." Answered Tell.

"Got it." David got up, took his backpack with him and started searching for the crossbow. He started searching where the broken shelves were but it gave no results. Then he went to the back where the storage room was situated and finally, after 15 minutes of looking around and under the rumbles, David found what he was looking for. A black future looking crossbow that had blades at the "bow" part. It was in the middle of some sort of ashes. Well if his memory served him, those ashes should be the remains of grimms. He took the crossbow and saw that on the handle were carved the words _Stern Tranchante. _Not a bad name if he could judge. He didn't want to waste any time so he went back to where Tell was lying. When the hunter saw his weapon, his became a lot more at ease and didn't waste any time by taking his crossbow directly from David hands.

"Well you are really attached to that weapon, aren't you?" Commented David.

"Oh you have no idea. Me and her went really back. I had her since my training as a hunter." He answered with a faraway look. Oh right, David needed to go and fetch Tell's scroll. But before he could do anything, the hall was filled by the echo of the stomach of the hunter. Tell scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before he started to have a coughing fit.

"Aw shit, I almost forgot that I'm in a shitty state right now. Say don't you have, by chance, something to eat in that bag of yours?" Asked the hungry hunter. In fact yes, David still have some sandwiches and so he took one and offered it to Tell. He didn't even say a thank you that the hunter was wolfing his sandwich. His eyes became wide as the taste hit his tongue.

"Mmmpf, that's the best sandwich I have ever eaten!" He exclaimed between bites with his mouth full. Well now that his "charge" was fed, David was going to leave to search for the scroll when Tell interrupted him.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked David while wiping his mouth of the sauce.

"I was going to search for your scroll to call for some help." Replied David

"Well if you find it, you will not be able to do anything, because it's locked with my fingerprint." Explained the wounded hunter. Well that was useful information right there. So if by bad chance Tell was going to die, he would be certainly stuck here and die of hunger or being eaten.

"More reasons to go as soon as possible." Said David. But once again, before he could move he was halted.

"Hey where do you think you are going without a weapon?" Asked Tell.

"I don't need it, you need more protection than I do in your condition." Argued David. If he remembered what happened before with the beowolves correctly, that meant that somehow, they seemed to just ignore him. However if that happened to be just a flaw… well he didn't need to have schema to know what would happened to him. He was weighting his options and after an internal debate he decided to go with the weapon. His reason? Well if he was hurt or killed, that meant that neither of them were going to get out of here alive. And even if Tell died, there still more chance that his body would be somewhat intact and his hand too, so that he could unlocked the scroll and call for help, well if he knew how it worked but one step at the time.

"Okay, just give the basic how to use Stern Tranchante."

After that Tell showed him how to use his weapon, David went outside, in the dark, and walked towards the Town hall. After an unknown amount of time, he couldn't tell how much time passed in that darkness, he finally arrived in front of the town hall. Even from there the stench of death and burned flesh could be smelled, though he was starting to get used to it (and that was worrying him.). he took his courage and entered the building. His stomach wanted to relieve itself of its countenance but there was nothing. All f this death and destruction had an impact on his appetite. He had the crossbow against his chest as if it was a baby while he was exploring the main entrance. Of course the scroll wasn't at the main entrance, so he decided to go in the back. He arrived in the part of the building where the desks, printers and other things that you usually in an office. Of course everything was in various states of destruction. Strangely though, there wasn't a corpse in there or blood stains. He put those thought in the back of his he head before he started searching the place when suddenly:

"Hello Mr. Wilhelm." A feminine voice said.

"GAH WHAT THE HELL?!." He shouted in fright before turning around and then was met with the sight of woman with rectangular glasses and wearing the uniform of a secretary. However, that wasn't what he saw first when he looked at her. She was red, her _skin_ was _red, _and she had yellow eyes with slit pupils and she had horns. When he managed to calm his heartbeats, he made the link with the letter he received earlier.

"I apologize if I frightened you." She said with a little bow. Well she was polite at least.

"I do not want to be rude but who are you?" He asked for a name.

"Oh I'm Miss Carmilla, one of the secretary of Tartarus corporation. I think you were informed of a possible visit via the letter you received I presume? Do you still have it?" She asked him. Of course he had it, but just to be sure he opened his backpack and searched for it. After a few second he take it out of his bag and gave it to the demonic secretary. He waited a little while she was reading it before folding it and giving it back to David. She was going to say something when she was interrupted by a lot of growls. David knew those and, again, froze. They stayed where they were and heard many footsteps and soon, a pack of beowolfs was in the same room as they were, probably attracted by the "manly" shout of David. They sniffed the air before leaving, without giving a glance in their direction. After he was sure they were gone, David turned towards Carmilla.

"Hm I wanted to ask, do you know why they didn't see us?" He asked her. Yeah, he really wanted to know that.

"Oh. Well you know that the grimms doesn't have soul, correct?" He nodded and she continued. "Well since you have given Tartarus Corporation your soul, the grimm doesn't consider you as a human anymore. You still are but you lack a soul. However that doesn't excude the fact that if you become a threat to them, they will not hesitate to attack you."Now that she was finished explaining she asked him:

"Before I leave, do you still have question or complain?" He thought a little bit. Well he wanted to complain about the danger that roamed this world but the knew he was the one to demand to go there. Oh, he knew.

"I wanted to ask, who prepared the sandwiches? They were delicious." The secretary seemed surprised by the question and was at a loss of words for a little while but quickly recovered. However she was a little blue on the cheeks.

"The sandwiches? Hm it was… me" She said with a little embarrassment.

"Well you are a damn fine cook." Said David to the still embarrassed demon and at that statement, she became even more embarrassed and even more blue on the cheeks before coughing to became focused.

"Is that all?" She asked him, becoming serious once more. He thought a little but there wasn't really… oh yeah of course!

"Did you, by any chance, stumble upon or know where a scroll is?" He asked the demonic woman.

"I have seen the object in the office of the mayor. Well if that's all, I will take my leave." She said before disappearing into a burst of flame and at the place where the secretary was, nothing but black ash were. Well this meeting was… something. Where was the scroll again? Then he remembered that she said it was in the mayor office and so went towards where the room was, well where he thought it was. After some minutes of walking randomly, he found a sign signaling the office he was looking for. The door was destroyed, only a bit was still in place and he could smell death coming from the room. He entered the room with prudence and took a peek inside. It was like a tornado went through. The desk was in pieces and against of the wall, the window was destroyed and in the center of this was the corpse of the mayor, well what was left of it. Only the upper part was still present and the intestines could be seen. A strong smell of iron could be smelled and there was a big stain of dried blood on the floor. And from the frozen expression of utterly fear placate on the face of the mayor, he saw and felt his own death. David grimaced at the sight and entered. He searched a little bit and found Tell's scroll in the remains of the desk. After making sure that it didn't seemed damaged (even if he had no idea how it worked.), he took it and went back to the library.

However, when he arrived, he felt deep inside him that something was wrong. When he was at the entrance, he could hear the shuffle of paw and the growls of grimms. Panicked and afraid, he started to walk with extra care of not making any noise (in this state he couldn't remember what she had just said.). He was going to take a turn when a hand grabbed him while another was covering mouth. He was going to trash when he familiar voice whispered into his ears.

"Shhh be very silent." Said Tell after he was sure that David wasn't going to shout. He was standing on his only functioning leg. David was going to say something when Tell made a quick shh motion. However this sudden movement made him lose his balance and he felt on some remains, making noise. After that, everything became still like time itself had stopped. But then David and Tell heard the thing they didn't want to… noises of a lot of paws hitting the ground, and they were coming in their direction.

"Shit." Swore Tell before trying to get up with difficulties. David was frozen, again and watch in silent horror a beowolf coming inside the room that took a look at them before quickly charging the one-legged hunter. Tell met him with a bolt to the face and the grimm dropped dead. Then a second one appeared and it too was met with death but soon, a lot more beowolfs arrived and they were met by a hail of bolts. But then David saw a beowolf that was untouched by the hail that was approaching Tell. He didn't even process what he was doing that he took the feet of a table and jumped on the back of the black beast and started stabbing it but was quickly shaken of as nothing and when he got up, he was backhanded by the soulless werewolf and send against the wall with a nasty _crack. _He heard the muffled shouts of Tell directed at him while he was falling into unconsciousness.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The chapter is finished. I will just leave here.**

**Rest in piece Monty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi it's Littleswiss again and I wanted to personally thanked Cthulujr, alien68 and florr96 for following this story, ****thanks guys (or girls). **

**Cthulujr: Thanks, I appreciate your review for last chapter. ****I understand that it may be difficult for you to read when I use quotes and italicized. But personally I use them to: empathized a word or to write thoughts and to mark a dialogue or air quote. ****I hope you understand. ****Hope you will like this chapter.**

**P****lease do not hesitate to leave a review or to follow/add to you favorite.**

**I do not own RWBY, it belong****s**** to Rooster teeth.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He didn't know how much time he have been in the darkness. He didn't even know if he was dead and if that was hell. Well if that wasn't hell, it sure looked a lot like it with this endless void of nothing but darkness and complete dysfunction of all his senses. He stayed there for maybe a second or was it years?

After an unknown amount of time he thought that he could feel his eyelids. He wasn't sure but he tried to move them a bit. He could move them! That was good news! Now he gently started to feel his eyes and also tried to move them. Eureka! He could not only feel his eyes, but also move them. But then he started to hear something, like a very muffled voice. Correction, multiple voices. Another sense was coming back and that filled him with utter joy and the biggest sense of relief he have ever felt since he was born into this world in fear of losing this brief instant of hope and concentrated on those voices. At first he could hear them, but couldn't make sense of what they were saying. But after a while of hearing only muffles, he could make out some words.

"… Signs...waking..." Said one voice. He thought this voice sounded feminine. But before he could ponder on it a second one, more masculine, was heard.

"What… prepare..." Yeah, he didn't even understand 70% of the rest but hearing human (he hoped they were humans) voices made him a little more at ease. He didn't know how or when but he could see light trough his eyelids. While his drowsy brain was trying to process that, his ears heard a lot of commotion coming from the room he was supposedly in. They heard heavy object being moved, the sounds of feet shuffling inside and outside and in all of this, a voice was trying to be louder than the rest and was apparently commanding the other voices that he heard before. Then when his brain finally understood what was happening, it rebooted itself and it commanded his eyes to open. That, was a bad idea because the moment he opened them he was blinded by the very, _very _bright light. By reflex he closed his eyes but the light was still filtrated by the eyelids. Suddenly his eyes were brought open again, not by him, but by a man in white lab coat that flashed a light into his eye while asking him questions rapidly.

"Sir, do you know where you are? What year it is? What's you name?" David was going to shout at him to shut because all of his questions were giving a headache, when the man was interrupted by a woman that wearing white clothes… He couldn't see clearly because everything was so blurry for him. Then his hearing and vision started to fade and everything became darkness once more.

He woke up in a gasp with fear and fright and started to frenetically watch everything in the room. Everything that happened that night came back to him, making him even more frightened. In his panicked state he heard some beeping sound and looked at his right where he found a medical machine where his heartbeats oxygen could be seen. He concentrated on the machine to calm down and took deep breathes for a little while until he saw his heartbeats were steady and calm. He opened his eyes after becoming calm and looked at the white ceiling. It is at this instant that his nose started to functioned again and that the smell of disinfectant and medicament hit his nostrils, confirming more that he was currently in a hospital. He kept staring at the ceiling for a while, lost in his thought when he started to feel something was wrong, _very _wrong with him but before he could pinpoint what the door suddenly opened with a hiss, bringing his attention to the newcomer. They were a she, wearing white clothes with some.. _crocks_?! So in all a nurse. She had in her hands a scroll that she was currently reading. When the door closed, she looked from it and saw David was staring at her. Seeing this, her eyes became as wide as two plates and rushed out of the room.

Now that she was out of the room, David went back to this feeling in his gut telling him that something was wrong. He didn't feel anything different about him… wait, that was it! He couldn't…

He was rudely cut off of his discovery by the door being opened again, this time by the nurse and another person, a male wearing a white lab coat. Apparently the nurse had brought back a doctor. The doctor in question looked in disbelief at David then whispered with the nurse before they both left the room with haste.

Now that he was alone, again, he, again, checked himself and started by the top. Head, checked. Neck, checked. Torso and arms, checked. Below the…

A third time the door opened with a hiss and a new person was present, another doctor by the look and was also a female. She too, like the other, looked at him with disbelief and this time mouth agape. Before David could say anything, the three of them talked between themselves by whispering to one another before living in a rush.

And so this little game continued for a little while and each time the door hissed, a new person was added to the group and each of them looked at David like he was some kind of impossibility. This, as stated before, continue until David was completely fed up and said to the whispering group.

"Have you finished? I'm here you know." He told them with his arms crossed. Apparently those words had the effect of a bomb because when those words was processed by their brains, they looked at one another before the one in the middle, a male nurse with blond hair and an unshaven beard of three days, walked towards him and said in a hesitant voice:

"Well… you… how..." He was at a complete loss of words.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Shouted David at the top of his lungs. It had the desired effect and the nurse focused and found what he wanted to say.

"Well you shouldn't be awake at all. How is that..."

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean I shouldn't be awake at all?" He interrupted the still somewhat shocked nurse.

"It's been five years that you have been in a very deep coma with no response to the real world." He explained. All the others nodded at that, confirming. Hearing this he stayed still, unblinking until his brain finally understood.

"W-what?" He managed to say, his voice trembling. Seeing the state he was in, an enlightened nurse judged better to leave him alone and started to shove the other outside the door. When the room was silent once more, David broke into tears. Not the one you see in movies or series, but big ugly tears that were coming from his eyes and snot coming from his nose. He tried to wipe his nose with the sleeve of the hospital gown. Of course that wasn't really effective. Then his flooded eyes saw a hand giving a tissue. He took it and blew his nose. Another tissue was given to him and he took it for wiping his wet eyes.

When he found a semblance of calm he looked up from his now wet tissue and saw red, red skin and rectangular glasses put on a very sharp nose. Behind those glasses were yellow eyes where you could see your demise if you managed to insult the owner. The face, where the nose and eyes were, was really sharped like the nose. It had strong jaws that had a quite feminine touch. On the top was a pair of horns that could have belonged to a little goat and it was in the middle of ash colored hair that was in a high bun where sticks were coming out of it.

Now that he saw the face of the one who gave him tissues, he looked down and saw that the person was wearing an implacable white blouse with a little maroon jacket and a matching skirt. To summarize, the perfect costume for a secretary. And it's only after looking at her for a thirty seconds that he remembered who she was.

"Carmilla?" He said between two more blowing of nose.

"Oh you remembered my name?" She asked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"For that." She simply said before giving him a rolled paper where the borders were a little burned to give it some style. Curious, he took it from her, unrolled it and started to read. It was a contract, not the one he signed _five _years ago. God did five years really passed just like that. He quickly cut off those thought and start looking at the paper. The more he read, the more confused he became. After he finished reading it, he was completely confused and at a lost for words.

"What the fuck is that?" He said pointing at the contract.

"A contract."

"I know that but what is this?" To explain why David was in such a state of confusion, it must be explained. You see, when David was thrown into that hall, it should have killed him an hour after that for two reasons: One the impact had completely destroyed his spinal chord and two it caused a major opened wound in his back that was bleeding profusely. The help was supposed to come too late to do anything. However, the salvation didn't come from hunter or any mortal. In fact this miraculous rescue came from hell itself.

Carmilla took a breath before starting explaining.

"Well five years, two months and 24 days ago, you were flung against a wall. This action broke your spine and open the majority of your back. You should have died of blood loss. But fortunately for you I intervened and stabilized you. But of course my boss didn't appreciate that. It went against the original contract. So in all, my intervention created, how you human put it, a political shitstorm. No one knew what to do with you because you weren't the one who wanted help. On the other hand, everyone wanted my head for what I have done. Everything was decided in a trial that lasted the period of your "coma", more like stasis. So after all those years it was decided that the only way to keep the original contract was to create a new contract." She said in a fast pace. Of course David had trouble to follow with his still sleepy brain. After a minute to asses the reality of the situation, the young man decided to spoke.

"So, if I understood correctly, the only way for you to still be alive, is to become my personal assistant?" He asked her with sign of disbelief clearly in his voice.

"Yes."

"But why? Why did you help me?" He asked her, honestly confused to why a demon would help him and meaning that they weren't to have his soul, even if they already had it but that's just details. Apparently the question made Carmilla not at ease and she gripped her left arm with her right.

"Because you *mumble***" **

"Sorry could you speak up a little bit" He told her. He didn't know why he had a strange sense of dejà vu.

"*more mumbing*"

"Just tell me!" He shouted at her.

"Because you were the first to compliment me!" She shouted back while she was a lot blue on the face while being embarrassed. David was little taken aback by the answer. He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of time before he found his words.

"You did all of that because I said you sandwiches were excellent?!" He said, this time with _true _disbelief in his voice. He received no response. Carmilla was currently not looking at him and instead was looking at the floor. Oh no, he didn't like where this was going. If she was like that, that could mean that she..

"Do you have a crush on me?" He asked her. At that, she looked up from the floor and looked at him directly into the eyes. She was blue, not in embarrassment, but in anger.

"WHAT?! NO!" She shrieked in indignation before adding:

"I only did this because I took a liking to you as a person, a friend." She said the last part with some reluctance. That last bit made David raised an eyebrow but he was glad that it wasn't what he thought. One he wasn't interested in the other sex for the moment and two, to had a girlfriend that came from hell could be very _deadly_, even if he think that some could have a blast. He quickly cleaned those thoughts out of his head.

"Good. Let's get back to the main topic. What is the specific of the contract and do I need to sign it?" He asked her. Carmilla calmed down and took some deep breath before answering him.

"To be more specific, this contract link me to you and the other way around. So by that, you will have some advantages like an increased lifespan and other little bonuses like better smell, hearing etc. Yes, you need to sign it. But as you already signed a contract in exchange of you soul, this time it will be my soul that will be the price." She explained to him while he was looking at the contract with a pensive look. Well damn, who knew that complimenting a female demon, that could surely make sure you don't exist anymore, on her sandwiches could save your life. A part of is brain didn't liked the idea to be linked to a demon for the rest of his life but it was quickly stomped by the bigger part that quickly took the part that was reluctant in a headlock and punched it hard until it was unconscious.

"I will sign it." He just said that when a pen was presented to his face. He took it and signed the blank space. When he wrote the last letter, he could feel all of the hair on his body rose up as if electricity was going through his body. Then it stopped. However now he felt different, the smells were different, they were more strong and he could tell what they were. The sounds too were louder and he could hear the heartbeats of the people that were walking behind the door when the passed near his door. His eyesight was better, everything was clear as if it was in ultra high definition. However that wasn't as cool as it might be because everything came at the same time in a rush as if a herd of elephant was charging. It actually hurt to have all of his sense augmented at once and so he clenched his fist and mouth _hard _in extreme pain. But as quickly it came, it was gone. David was breathing hard and was sweaty. When he found a normal pace of breathing he looked at Carmilla.

"Could you… could you leave me alone for a bit?" he asked her still a little winded.

"Of course master." She said with a little bow. But before she could leave he added.

"And please don't call me that. Call me by my name."

"As you wish David." She said before disappearing in a burst of flame.

When David was alone he looked at his legs with sadness and tried to move them, in vain. He could feel tears starting to come from his eyes but he quickly wipe them with his hands.

_Not the time to break down. What is done is done and I can't do anything about it. I got the chance to have a new life and even if the start was not great, I still got the rest to do the most of it. I need some fresh air. _He thought before calling a nurse with the button. He waited a little before the door opened with a hiss and a nurse appeared. She was still a little giddy with what happened before but nonetheless did her job and went to his bed.

"How can I help you?" She asked him

"I would like to go outside it's possible. But could you help me I can't… I can't... He tried again but that was really difficult to say it out loud. The nurse got what he tried to say and went outside before coming back with a wheelchair. She pushed it just next tot the bed and help him to sit on it. It's only after that he was sitting that he saw the sate of his body, in particular his muscles: they were wasted or in other words they had diminished in volume. It was another lay in his depressed state. He didn't noticed that the nurse was pushing him towards the nearest communal balcony. He only noticed when she asked him when she wanted to bring him back into his chamber. He didn't really know but thought that one hour sounded right. She left nodding and he was now looking at some interesting view. He could see that he was in some city but the area where the hospital was situated had more nature that the rest. They were smoke coming out of some chimneys, urban birds that flew in flock. It's only now that he could profit if his "bonuses". He could smell and hear a hundred of different things but the more predominant were the strange smell that was in majority in the city and the sounds of busy vehicles.

He started to think about everything that had happened so far: His meeting with the prince of all darkness, the signing of the contract, his arrival, the destroyed town and Tell. Speaking of which, how was he doing? Was he still alive? And then the grimms and his wake up in the hospital and finally the story with Carmilla.

He was cut off this train of thought by a little voice.

"Why the long face?" He looked at his left and saw a little bald child looking at him with curiosity. He had brown eyes, lighter than David's. If David could gave him an age, it would be around eight or something.

"Excuse me?" He told him. He didn't heard what he said.

"I said why the long face?" Asked the child again.

"Just thinking about how I got here." He said in little somber tone. The boy sensing the mood David was in, quickly said.

"Well me I'm in the hospital for something called leukemia." Said the boy.

Before David could understand, he was in deep talking with the boy, talking about everything and nothing. He told him about what he knew; from the theory of relativity (He wasn't an expert, he just explained what he understood of it) to how the body function. The boy was fascinated by all he knew (It may have or not boosted his ego a little to have a person that saw you as the man that knew everything.) This lasted until a gentle feminine voice called out the child.

"Sweetie, it's time to go back to your room." David and the boy turned around to saw a middle age woman with brown hair and eyes, lighter than David. She shared some features with the little boy, making her his mother most probably.

"Buuuut mom." Complained the child. Her look clearly said that no discussion was possible. Resigned, the young child hop off the arm guard of David's wheelchair and walked towards his mother.

"He didn't give trouble?" The mother asked David.

"Oh not at all. He's quite smart. He could understand a grand part of what I was explaining to him. Of course he understood nothing when I was at the most complicated." Said David with a little chuckle seeing as the boy puffed out his cheeks when he mentioned that.

"Well thank you. Sweetie, it's time." She said, taking his hand and walking inside. But before they entered, David told the child:

"Oh my name is David by the way, what's yours?" He asked him.

"Ozpin" Answered the child before disappearing inside.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So what did you think about it? Please leave a review, thank you.**

**I will see you next chapter,**

**Littleswiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, it's Littleswiss again! I'm here to present chapter 4 of The Soulless. From what I read, you people seemed to appreciate this story. I warned you though, not a lot happened during this chapter. Now the review:**

**LiveandSound: Thank you for you reviews! Sorry for the little error in the first chapter, I didn't see it. Your second review intrigued me, if you may, could please tell me how I should improve it to make it a real fanfiction? Thank you. Hope that you will like this chapter. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well, he didn't expect it to turn out like that. When he heard that name coming out of the boy's mouth, his brain just stopped working and froze like a computer. All you could see was the blue screen of death with the word _error _colored white. He was still as a statue when the nurse found him. He was mouth agape and eyes wide opened. At first when she saw him she shook her hand in front of his face and received no response from him. Then she took a small flashlight into his iris to see if they contracted. They did but that was the only reaction she got from him and so decided to call for a doctor when she brought David back into room. The doctor arrived and started to examine him. The nurse, while he was doing that, was fidgeting with her hands. When he finished, the nurse asked him:

"What is it doctor?" She asked with some worry in her voice.

"Oh nothing. He's just in a state of shock." Answered the doctor.

"Of what?"

"I honestly don't know. Just leave him alone and he should be back on remnant. Just carry on doing your duties." He said to the nurse before leaving the room. The nurse looked at the statue that was David before leaving the room too. Meanwhile David was still trying to process what he had heard. He stayed still as a statue for a few minutes until his nostril smelled food while his ears heard the sound of an object with wheels being pushed and also the sound of feet hitting the floor. This made his brain rebooted and he looked at the door while his stomach was rumbling. What he smelled was chicken with vegetable and potatoes. The door opened with a hiss and a nurse with a plate that was covered entered his room. When he saw (the nurse) David was looking at the plate he chuckled a little.

"Hungry?" His answer was the rumbling of David's stomach. The male nurse took the table and put it in front of David and lay the plate on it. He uncovered it. David eyed the full plate with a hungry look. You know the kind of look a predator look at its future victim. He took the fork and knife and was going to start eating right now when he suddenly looked up and stare at the door. The nurse was still there and saw this. He raised an eyebrow at that and was going to go on his way when the door opened and a doctor, the same as before, entered. He went directly near the bed and start talking to David.

"Hello mister… David Wilhelm. I'm doctor Schwartz." he presented himself while he gave David a handshake. Meanwhile the nurse, just before he exited the room, threw one last look at David. To be more precise a look that was mix of curiosity, disbelief, a little bit of fear and all wrapped in cautious.

"Oh I see that you were going to eat. I'm sorry but I need you to answer some question for me. It will not take long." He politely said to the paraplegic man. David grumbled a little at the fact he couldn't eat right away, nonetheless he nodded at Doctor Schwartz. Seeing as David was going to answer his question, he took out a notepad and a pen before starting the questioning.

"So first, what is your name?" The look that David gave clearly said _Are you serious_. But he still answered.

"David Wilhelm."

"How old are you." Asked the doctor. David just thought a little. If really five years have just passed like that (he still had trouble to accept that), that meant that he was roughly 24.

"24."

"Okay. Next question. What years are we in?" The answer to this question was completely unknown to him. The show didn't presented a system and even if they have, he would still know because he was several years before the show even started. But now it wasn't a show anymore, it was reality; he had past experiences that prove that.

"I don't know" he honestly answered. The doctor looked at him wit a raised eyebrow and noted something on the paper he had with him. He muttered something that a normal folk wouldn't have heard, but David wasn't normal anymore, and he heard as if the doctor was speaking normally.

"Not good. Well now the third question. Do you know where you are?" Again, he haven't a clue. That was understandable, he just woke up recently from his _very _deep sleep.

"No."

"Understandable. You are currently in the Green hospital of Vale, in the kingdom of the same name." Said the doctor while he wrote in the notebook.

"Well, now that's its taken care of, I will let you eat. Thank you for your cooperation." When the doctor turned around, David tried to take a peek at what was on the notebook. He could see what was on it, but he couldn't understand a thing, stupid doctor writing. Well now that this questioning was taken care of, he could eat at last. While he was in the middle of chewing the chicken, he heard through the door the doctor speak to someone.

"Ah Gwen hello." He greeted the person, probably a colleague or someone that he knew well.

"Hi Victor. So what are the early results of the questioning?" She asked him. Of course, they didn't knew that the person they were currently talking about could heard them as clear as if they were just in front of him, even if there was a closed door between.

"Not good. He doesn't know what year is and at first he didn't know where he was. But that's understandable, he was in a coma for years and he was found outside of the city. The only problem is that we only got his name, no ID or other paper when he was brought here." Said Doctor Schwarz.

"Yeah I know, I was the one who received him and operated him. You forgot also that we found an envelop with money in it and the blank letter."

"I would say that he is the sole survivor of a nomad group. That would explain the lack of ID and the money." His colleague added:

"Maybe, but what about the fact he doesn't know the year? We all know that the nomad groups, the one who survived long enough, venture into Vale or other fortified places, to do commerce and exchange if they want to survive and have to keep some sort of calender to know when the festival or other major events are held." Stated Gwen.

"Okay. But we still have to treat him. His muscle mass had decreased significantly over the course of those years as well as his weight." At that, David looked at himself and effectively, he had lost a lot of weight. He always was a person that was more on the lean side but still in the healthy limit. He looked at his right where he looked at his projection. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes too. This gave him a lot more of motivation to eat his food faster than before. He still was listening to the conversation that took place outside of his room.

"It have been already taken care of. His next meals will be extra calories. We also had a physiotherapist that will attend to him. Oh and before you leave I'm sure I'm not the only one that noticed, but this patient have no aura at all. He even lack a dormant one." The last part was said in a more quiet tone than the rest of the sentence. Her male counterpart seemed a little reluctant to talk about that in the open of the corridor.

"Shh not now. All of the staff is completely taken aback by that. Even if it has been five years, no one can believe it. But we must not discuss about it out in the open." Quickly shushed her male colleague. After that, David heard them walking away. The thought that people have noticed his lack of aura, due of course by his lack of a soul, worried him a little. He swallowed the food he had been masticated while he was listening and use his fork to find another part of chicken or potato but instead he was met with the sound _clank. _He looked down and saw that his plate was completely clean, nothing was left, not even the sauce. His stomach was nowhere satisfied and started to complain by making a strike that resulted in gurgles and other sounds that a stomach can produce. Well at least his appetite was still the same. That was a funny thing. As stated before, David was more on the very lean side of the weight spectrum and he could eat a lot of food and didn't gain weight. Some will say that he was blessed but if he met these person, he would, by an hour long speech, explain why it wasn't a blessing, but a curse. If he didn't eat for reasons, he could lost a lot of weight in short time. Sure, he pissed off friend about that just for the fun, but it was not with bad thought. It was like you insult your best friend and they know that you didn't mean anything and after you finished your insult you both burst out of laughing.

Well all those thoughts didn't change the fact that he was still hungry, so he pressed the button to call the nurse. He waited a few minutes and then his ears peaked up at the sounds of feet outside, in the corridor. He waited a little then the door opened with its known hiss. This time it was a male nurse that responded to the call.

"You called?" He asked David. To answer, David simply pointed at his clean and empty plate.

"I'm still hungry so I wonder if its possible to have something else." He tried to be as polite as possible, because he knew by experience that if you had the medical staff on the good side, you could have some extra, like food. (He worked as an apprentice nurse for a little while when he was still on earth). However, this smile and politeness didn't work and instead made the nurse unease. Either he wasn't used to such politeness or that David was the one who put him on edge.

"I'm sorry but the meal are normally noted the day before. This one was outside of the program. I can't do anything about it." He said in an apologetic voice. Bummer. Well too bad. But he had someone else that could help him.

"If that's all, I will leave." Said the nurse before leaving the room through the door. Well now that he was alone…

"Carmilla."

"Yes?" She appeared next to his bed in a burst of flames, like always. Do demons always have to appear in a burst flames? Was it a standard? He shook those thoughts off before getting to why he had summoned her.

"Do you still have one of your sandwiches?" It's only after he said that he realized how stupid it seemed. He had a demonic servant that could probably brought death and destruction on the world and he, a 24 years old paraplegic, summoned her to have a sandwich. She looked at him and he looked at her. He didn't know how much time had passed but it felt like an eternity. Finally their little improvised staring contest was broke by the demon in question.

"Of course. I will make one." She disappeared in the habitual burst of flames and that was gently pissing him off. The reason? Well each time that happened he couldn't help but have the reflex of getting as far as possible from the sudden burst. And now that he had received his "gifts", this caused him a slight auditive pain and also hurt his eyes. Maybe he should see if it is possible to change that to a more harmless apparition. He hoped it wasn't considered a sacrilege to Carmilla. Well speaking of which...

"I'm back David." She told him while presenting him a sandwich. A turkey one with cheese, a sauce he couldn't identify and of course lettuce. But that was really difficult to say because the smell of sulfur was really strong. Oh yeah, there was also the smell that caused problem.

"Thanks. Oh I do not want you to take it bad but the way you appear… cause some discomforts for my senses." Of course this was said with the utmost carefulness. He eyed her to see if he could decipher some sort of emotion on her red-skinned face but found none. Either she didn't mind the sudden statement or she decided to not show any emotion by one of the most impressive poker face he had ever seen. Just before she could say something he added quickly.

"Of course I wouldn't mind if it's some sort of old tradition to appear with flames that is considered sacred." Well the word sacred and demon are not really compatible but yeah, the meaning was understood.

"Oh really? Well I could change it if you would be more harmless. Like this for example." As soon as she said that, she instantly disappeared without a sound. One instant she was there and the other she was not. He looked around to see if she reappeared somewhere else in the room. He looked left then right, then again left and on the second time he looked right, she popped there and he almost had a heart attack.

"Is this suitable?" She asked him. Well he thought that was a lot better compared to the assault on his senses that was the burst of flames, even if it scared him a lot more.

"Hm yes, yes it is." He told her with a little forced chuckled.

"If that's all, I will take my leave." She said. He blinked and she wasn't here anymore. Well at least he had a sandwich that would sustain him a little more and without any hesitation he bite into it. His lingual papilla were met with, if he could say it, divinity that took the form of a sandwich. He thought about when she told him that he was the first person to compliment her, on her sandwiches to be precise, well hell had some really strange taste and culture if they found this disguting. That was strange because when he had his interview the place seemed pretty normal for him. But then there was this expression: "Do not judge a book by its cover".

He tried to take a bite but teeth met teeth. He was surprised by that and looked at his hand. The only thing they grasped was the paper the sandwich had come with. Well at least his stomach, as a calming volcano, wasn't demanding another sacrifice. He rolled the paper in a little ball before throwing it into the nearby trash bin. And now he was doing nothing. After 5 minutes at looking mostly the wall, sometimes the window and rarely the door, he realized that he was still wearing the hospital gown. And as he could feel it, he was stark naked under it. He didn't want to just wear that, He wanted his clothes back and that gave another reason to call the medical staff. And that was what he did.

He heard the nurse way before she/he even entered and strangely, his nostril smelled a … rabbit? _She _entered and was met with the sight of David looking at her, as if he was waiting for her (which he totally did, he had called her after all.) She was a faunus, the first he had ever saw. Of course his staring at her floppy rabbit ears didn't' go unoticed,^.

"Hi. Is it possible for to change from that?" He said pointing at his gown, trying to change the subject and attention. He didn't received an answer and instead the nurse walked towards the beds and start reading the file that was linked to it. She hummed and nodded before answering his question.

"Hm… yes, from what I read and heard, I think you can change into your own clothes." She was going to leave when David interrupted her by asking of the whereabouts of his back pack.

"By any chance, do you know where is my stuff? It's a red backpack. Normally it should have been found with me from what I have heard."

"Oh really? Well I will see where it is." She said to him before leaving him. He waited a little while and to distract himself from thinking about his predicament, he started looking at his room more closely than before (Of course not literally, he couldn't move). At his right was a little table was the mirror he used to look at his face before. And it was only now that he noticed there was also a little vase with flower in it. Beside that, there wasn't really much inside the room. Only a very simple painting was hanged on the wall.

Then David heard footsteps outside and hope it was the nurse with his belongings and it was, if he judge by the smell. And it was. The door opened with its familiar hiss and he was met with the sight of the nurse with his bag in hand and… something he really didn't want to acknowledge.

"No." He looked at her in the eyes when he this word left his mouth. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then she understood what he meant. She looked at the item that caused David to raise his objection.

"Yes, you are going to wear them. With your condition, there is very little to no chance that you still have control of your bladder."

"No way!" He insisted by crossing his arms, forming a x.

"Do you prefer to not wear them and run the risk of urinate on yourself at any moment or do you prefer to be safe. And if by miracle you still have control, you wouldn't have to wear them anymore." He was trying to find an argument. He thought and thought hard but it was checkmate at the moment she took them. The nurse knew exactly how to convince reluctant patient. All of that thanks to years of experience.

Defeated, he accepted with reluctance. The nurse smiled at that and started digging inside his bag and took out some gray pants, a white shirt and a pullover. She also took one adult brief form the packet. Of course his clothes had been cleaned, he could smell it with the scent of chamomile. She approached him and started to undress him. He was not at ease, at all and it didn't went unnoticed.

"Do you prefer a male nurse helping you?"

"No. it's okay. It's just, I'm not used to being helped." She looked at him before telling him:

"It's quite normal." Now he had his shirt on and he took the pullover and put it on himself. Well, now that he wasn't naked anymore, he realized that he had been here for more than _five _years, and that must had cost a lot of money. Did he had to paid the large bill after he got out? Or was it someone else paying for him? There was only one way to find out.

"I got a question. Is someone is paying for my hospitalization?" From the look he received from the nurse, she didn't know.

"I will see that with my superiors." She took the box, where _they_ were situated and put them in one of the closet before leaving, saying she would come back to answer his question. The door closed, leaving him alone in the room. He turned around and used his wheelchair to move in front of the large window. He looked at the scenery for a while until he heard the noise of little footsteps running and stopping at the front of his door, accomplished a little later by more heavy footsteps. He turned around at the same time the door opened. What he saw was a bald blur as young Ozpin stopped in front of him. Behind him was a smiling woman, his mother.

"Sorry to disturb you, but he was so ecstatic to talk to you again. I don't know what you told him on the balcony, but he wouldn't just stop talking about all the things he learned, even if he didn't understand all of it." That statement made David raised an eyebrow, an eyebrow that meant _oh really?_

"How did you find my room?" The question was just asked when the answer fell on him like an apple on the head of a certain scientist.

"I just asked." Was the short answer. The hidden _duh _was understood.

"Right. But why did you come?" Of course the bald child hadn't listen. The attention span of children of this age proved to be not very long, even if they happened to be a future respected headmaster. And so, Ozpin decided to search everything in the room. David saw to his horror that he was going to open the closet where _they _were and reached out with his hand in desperation.

"No don't!" It was opened and everything was still and silent for a moment before the child burst out of laughing, the box in his hand. His mother was gently giggling with her hand in front of his mouth and David was cursing the name of all the divinity he knew, from the work of Lovecraft to the gods of Greece mythology.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So what did you think about this chapter? Please leave a review and if you want, follow/favorite this story. Thank you. Not a lot of things happened during this chapter. But I might have an idea of what's going to happened next. It might have some timeskip. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**Littleswiss.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, Littleswiss here! Thank you for continuing to read this story. I know there aren't many of you that read it but even that doesn't change the fact that I really take pleasure to write it. I have nothing to add, so here's chapter 5**

**DivineWhisperV2: Thanks!**

**P.s: If you think the summary or the title could be better, do not hesitate to make a suggestion.**

**I do not own RWBY, it belong to Rooster Teeth.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few weeks had passed since the "accident" with _them, _that resulted in one of the most embarrassing day for David. Since then, the relationship between David and little Ozpin had improved. Apparently the little one was looking up to the paraplegic man as a sort of idol who's knowledge was quite impressive. Let's say that David was a very knowledgeable man in many field. However that didn't mean that he knew absolutely everything, far from it. He only knew a lot because he had always been curious and also heard and saw divers reportage here and there. What was impressive was his general knowledge. He knew a little bit about quantum physics and other scientific domain but put in front of him a test on advance chemistry, he was likely to answer the first problem by _Mount Rushmore _and the second by _42\. _

What they did during those weeks were either David explaining things to Ozpin or the two were having discussion that a normal 8 years old shouldn't know about (nothing indecent). Sometimes they were just discussing simple things. And that's what they were currently doing. The little bald child was sitting against the wall near a door that was just open enough to let the sound of running water and a voice talking being filtered.

"But I don't see why I should go to school, it's boring and everyone is stupid." Stated the little one while he was looking at the opposite wall. A more masculine voice responded to him, louder than the running water.

"Listen, I know that it can be boring and don't say that everyone is stupid. No one is. Everyone has a field where they are better than the other. And even if they are "stupid" as you stated, I'm sure they could teach you something." Was the answer of David while he was taking his shower in a special chair. He didn't hear Ozpin say something for a little while until his "super" ears perked up at:

"… Maybe, but there are still stupid." Grumbled the 8 years old. He was quite stubborn for his age. Ozpin reminded David a little of certain people he had met when he was younger.

"You still need the basic. You see that super known musician… what is his name again?"

"Jaff Liamwills."

"Yeah him. He still needed the basic in music to create. No one is born and can directly do something like a professional for the first time. These persons, like this musician, have more facility than the other to learn and to put it into practice but they still had to learn." He was met with silence, only hearing the water being ejected and hitting his body. After two more minutes, he decided that he was clean enough and stopped the flow of the water and pulled out the curtains.

Ozpin was still being silent when he saw a wet hand going through the small opening.

"Can you give me the towel please?" He was going to give David the towels that was in front of him when a mischievous smile spread on his face. Genius or not, he was still a child and he wanted to have a little bit of fun. He took the dry towel and let David just touch it before quickly pulling back. At first David said nothing but after the fourth time he had enough.

"Damn it Ozpin, if you don't stop being a jackass, I swear to all deities that were, are and will be that I'm going to go on a date with your mom and _kiss her_." Was the menace. David exactly knew what kind of menace was adapted for an 8 years old that had a single mom. And it worked because a look of pure horror was plastered on Young Ozpin's face.

"You wouldn't.."

"I will do it if you don't stop (and he did it and maybe even more, but that, only the future will tell)." David menaced again. His hand was soon holding the towel and he closed the door before drying himself and put his clothes on. However this time, he didn't put one of _them. _In those weeks, he had discovered with joy that he still had the control of his bladder and so, wasn't obliged to wear one. But he still had them somewhere, just in case. What he wore was the same clothes when he arrived here. His favorite red flannel shirt and dark blue jeans. Sure he had some trouble putting on the pants put weeks of practice had led him to learn how to do it. Now that he was finished clothing, he changed of chair to sit on the wheelchair he used to get around. For that he used on the bar that was against the wall to hop down the wheelchair. Once it was done, he rolled to the door, opened it and was met by the sight of little Ozpin sitting on the floor, against the opposite wall and had his knee against his chest with the look of a kicked puppy.

"It's not because of what I said earlier is it, Wiz?" He asked while he stopped his wheelchair on front of the child. "Wiz" was the shorter version of "Wizard", the surname David had given Ozpin. Let's say he didn't really think hard to find it.

Ozpin looked up from the floor and answered with a voice a little trembling.

"It's not that. It's just I will soon get out of the hospital. The doctors said that I was completely recovered from leukemia."

"Oh." Well, that was a bummer. He wasn't going to tell anybody, but he got quite attached to the little wizard. He was like the little brother he never had. You know the kind that think that you are the best. They stayed in a comfortable silence before it was broken by the curiosity of the boy.

"When are you going to leave the hospital?" Well he honestly didn't know.

"I don't know. I think that normally I should be able to leave between one or two month. But I think that they going to keep me longer because they think I'm special."

"I already knew that." Was the smart-ass reply of Ozpin. He had a smug grin when he said that. David's brain only processed the information five second after.

"Hey! Not in that sense you little pest!" Was his response while he pinched just a little bit Ozpin's right cheek. Of course he made an "ouch" when that happened. Ozpin gave David a dark look for that and the paraplegic man gave him a look that could be translated to "You deserved it."

"So now what?" Asked David while he rolled towards a table where some little dumbbells were lying on. He took two of five kilograms and started lifting them. In those few weeks, he had been training by the therapist to help him gaining some muscle in the upper part of his body. Like that it would be much easier for him to get around in his wheelchair and to live in general. Sure he hadn't get much muscle and weight over this time period, fault to his damn high metabolism. Even with the improved meal high in calories and nutriment, it didn't made such a difference.

He continued his series of lifting until Ozpin finally answered him.

"Can we play chess?" He asked him with determination in his eyes.

"Okay. So what is the score? 23-4 for me I think." David couldn't help the smirk that installed itself on his face. At the announcement of the current score, little Ozpin pouted, but nonetheless he cleared the table and took the chessboard that was lying on a shelf and put it on the table, grabbed a chair and started to place the pieces.

"I'm going to wipe your ass." Was the declaration of the boy.

"Language!"

"Sorry." Maybe David should have been more cautious about his language around the kid. But right now, he had a match to play.

"Shall we begin?"

"Are you obliged to say it with that deep voice each time?" Yeah, maybe he should stop to do that. But it was not his fault if he did that, it was one of the few things that could remind him of the old world.

"Alright, alright. So black or white?" He didn't know why he bothered to ask, because as always Ozpin chose the whites. And of course Ozpin had the first turn. For his young age, the boy was quite smart and also good at chess. But David was no slouch either. Even if he wasn't very talented at chess at first, he could learn quick when he really wanted and had a strong motivation. Or this motivation that permitted him to learn and adapt was that the first four match, in crude language, his ass had been beaten, by an eight years old. Of course after the second match, Ozpin started to get confident, a little too confident. And that was the beginning of the many lesson he taught the boy during those weeks; do not, in all circumstance, get cocky and underestimated your opponent. Ozpin learned that the hard way.

David was going to make his move when his ears heard the sound of footsteps. What was strange about them was that each time a foot was brought down, just a second after that a _clang _was heard, as if something a little heavy and metallic was hitting the floor. Those strange footsteps stopped at his door. He stopped looking at the chessboard and instead looked a the door. It opened and what he saw was someone he hadn't seen in, well, five years. This person was Tell, but a more older looking version that the one he met. He had still his black messy hair, but this time they were held in a ponytail, strangely a _manly _ponytail, but they were more salt and pepper than before. Tell had shaven recently and his scar was more prominent. But what really caught David's attention and Ozpin's, was the metallic peg where his right leg used to be, making him looking like a pirate.

"Just a moment" He told his old friend? He didn't really know if he could consider him a friend. They only had met for only two days before David had his accident. But before he could greet the hunter, he quickly took his knight and placed it on the board, crushing all hope for Ozpin to win, like a god crushing a puny human.

"Checkmate." Ozpin just groaned at that and slammed his head against the table in defeat. After making his final move, he turned around and finally greeted Tell.

"David!" Shouted the hunter with his arms wide open. He surprisingly closed the distance that separated him and David quickly even if he limped heavily with his peg. He engulfed David in a bear hug and even lifted him. The paraplegic man tried to squirm free, his lungs were having a crisis. They were having a dangerous shortage of oxygen and if they didn't have some soon, they were going to get fired, have to divorce with their loved one, and to forget all, were going to drink their soul out in a shitty bar while telling the bartender everything they had on their heart.

Fortunately he was released from his imminent death and was unceremoniously thrown back into his wheelchair. He immediately gasped for precious oxygen. Phew, the jobs of the lungs were safe and their marriage were also safe.

"I just heard that you had woken up a few weeks ago. Sorry for not arriving sooner, I was on a long term mission." Wait, he still was active? Apparently the hunter saw the confusion on David's face.

"Oh you are probably asking yourself how I'm still active? Well the prosthesis I have right now is only for when I'm off duty." Tell explained. Meanwhile, little Ozpin was listening, his presence completely forgotten by both men until he made his presence known.

"Mister David, who's this?" Both men quickly turned around to look at the young boy.

"Please don't call me like that. You remember the man I told you about? It's him"

"The huntsman?!" Quickly squealed Ozpin while he had star in his eyes. No he _really_ had stars in his eyes. David's brain was trying to find a scientific and plausible reason for such a phenomenon but it didn't find any. But then he remembered he was technically in an anime world and so anime's logic applied here. When he thought that, he didn't know why but he felt as if that thought had started a war somewhere.

"Oh I'm famous apparently." Chuckled Tell seeing the reaction Ozpin had. It must be noted that the little Ozpin had a dream, becoming a huntsman. And so he, how to say it properly, might or might not have a little shrine at his home where the photos of a lot of huntsmen and huntresses were hanged. Of course for him, everything was black and white. The huntsman were the good guys and the bad were the grimms.

"You are Tell Armbrust aren't you? Can I have your autograph? Wait, you know each other?!" All of that was told in a rapid succession.

"Wouah wouah, calmed down Wiz. Breath." And he did as he was told. The young boy took deep breathes and finally found a semblance of calm. Tell didn't say anything and took a random piece of paper and took a pen from one of his pocket. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants and a leather jacket. What was missing was an eye-patch and he would look like a pirate gang member.

After Tell finished signing the piece of paper he gave it to Ozpin who once again had stars in his eyes and even… a rainbow behind him? How did that work? How the… He quickly stopped trying to understand, it made his brain hurt.

While Ozpin was on cloud nine, Tell and David were catching up.

"I wanted to ask, are you the one who is currently paying my hospitalization?" David felt, how to put this, a little at unease by the question. It hadn't leave his mind on the past weeks.

"Of course! You have saved my life! It's the least I could do. When they brought you in, they couldn't believe that you were still alive. The doctors that took care of you told me that you shouldn't even be alive!" The end was accompanied with a laugh.

"Yeah.. I'm a hell of a lucky guy." David forced a little chuckle.

"But I don't know how to thank you enough for this." Then David heard footsteps that stopped at his door, but this time he didn't look at it, he was still talking with Tell. When it opened, it was Ozpin's mom.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for us to leave." She said in her sweet voice. Of course when Wiz heard this, a sad look was on his face. He reluctantly get off the chair, and walked towards his mother, paper still in his hand. David looked at him and made a little wave of the hand. The mother smiled at them, and said goodbye. She was going lo leave the room when Ozpin looked back and before anyone could react, he ran to David and jumped, engulfing him into a hug. The paraplegic man hugged him back. Strangely he felt something wet on his shoulder and quickly realized that the boy was crying. He was taken aback by that and started to panic inside. He didn't know how to calm down a child damn it! He was only 24, he didn't had any experience in that domain.

He tried tentatively to calm down Ozpin.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. Why are you in such a state? Calm down." He thought about what to say next and then it hit him like an evidence.

"No need to cry, you can still visit me, I'm still here for a while remember?"

Apparently the boy hadn't thought about that, because he broke the hug and look at him with first confusion, then realization, then anger, not at David, but at himself for not thinking about that.

"You haven't thought about that, did you?" The mocking had the desire effect of making Ozpin react. He jumped off and quickly ran to his mom, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"I knew that." That was an obvious lie but no one made a remark.

"Well now we are going to leave. We will surely made some visits in the future." Smiled the mother before waving at both Tell and David and leaved. The door closed behind them, leaving the two men in the room. They stayed in a comfortable silence for Tell and an awkward one for David.

"Hm, about something. When I will be release, where am I going? I don't really have that much money and I don't even have an ID." What he saw didn't really reassure him. Tell had a look of someone that had arrived at the destination of his vacation with his wife and two kids, and realized that neither of them were present.

"Shit, I didn't think about that." He pressed his hands together and put them under his chin and started thinking. After a little bit of reflexion, he found something.

"How much money do you have on you?" Asked the one-legged huntsman. David took his bag and search inside it and found the envelop where the money he had received and put it all of it on the table. Tell counted it several times to be sure and had a verdict.

"You just have enough to have the necessary papers to become a citizen of Vale." Tell didn't have to say that David didn't have enough to have a small apartment. And that he needed a special flat that was build for a paraplegic person. But even if he didn't have enough, he could still received the citizenship. But then he should find money… Oh god he just had thought about something horrible. No way he was going to do that… but he really needed money… It was too much for him and he gripped his head in frustration. Tell looked at him strangely.

"No, no no. There is no fucking way I'm going to do that to have money!" He shouted while gripping his head. Meanwhile, hearing that, Tell was starting to have a bad feeling about that. He hoped that he wasn't talking about what he was thinking right now.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh? Oh, well I'm rambling about the only thing that I hate doing it and showing to the public." David got closer to Tell. The huntsman also got closer and his thoughts were running wild. David got even more closer and finally said in a low voice.

"What I mean, is, writing." He simply said. The torrent that was currently Tell's thought suddenly stopped, as the water went crashing against an indestructible dam.

"What?" he jerked his body backwards in surprise.

"Yeah, I always had a knack for writing stuff. Everything that could go through my head I wrote it down." What he meant by didn't like making it public was that writing was like his little secret garden.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He honestly asked Tell.

"N-nothing. So you want to write. But more fictional stories or something like that?" David hadn't really thought about that. What could he write? Writing stories wasn't a bad idea. But he could also write on how to think. Speaking of, that was what he had taught mostly to Ozpin those weeks, how to think and use his brain. It could seem abstract at first but what he wanted was to, well, simply think. To see things on another perspective. But if he did that, that would be really difficult. First he needed to have a solid place as a writer.

But then a second idea popped out of nowhere, startling him and the first idea. He could go to the uncharted world that was the outside of the city while filming and documented everything. That way, the grimm could be less of an unknown. Yeah because David was kind of invisible for them. The only problem, his wheelchair.

"So what have you decided?"

He didn't know.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So for next time, I coulsdn't really choose what David will do to gain money. So if you guys could give a suggestion. Do not forget that you can also suggest a new title and/or a new summary.**

**So what did you guys thought about that chapter? Please leave a review, thank you.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Littleswiss. **


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ THE AFTER-NOTE AT THE END AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER THANK YOU !**

**Hello, Littleswiss here! I want to welcome Vulcan2312 for following and favorating this story! Welcome aboard! **

**CthuuJr: Thanks, I'm glad that you like this idea.**

**So whitout any further adue, here's chapter 6. Sorry I know it is a shorter than the other but I'm sick and cannot think correctly. **

**I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For the next three months, David and Tell discussed about what David could do after he would be released. It was decided by both that David would live with Tell until he could afford himself a apartment. During those months, Ozpin made some visits accompanied by his mom. What he did with the paraplegic man was either talk about everything or playing games, mostly chess. However the boy had started school again and sometimes he would ask David for help. The first time he had asked, David was a little surprised. He expected something completely different form what he had studied when he was back on earth, but apparently it was mostly the same: Mathematics, language, geography. However, from what David had learned from Tell, when you entered a hunter school (Like Signal or Beacon), you were also taught how to fight and to maintain or even create your own weapon. And of course, there was the study of the grimm. However they didn't know a lot about them. They practically a complete unknown. What they knew was that the disappear after they died and that some could become intelligent and learned, but beside that, they were completely unknown.

And that was what David and Ozpin were currently doing. Ozpin had brought with him his homework and a presentation that he had to make in two weeks. And guessed what subject the little Ozpin had decided to do his presentation on? Dust.

"So what do you think about it?" David thought a little about what he just had read. It wasn't bad, it was good, even. He didn't know what but something was missing. After thinking about it for a few minutes, in silence, he finally found what.

"I know what's missing."

"What?" David took a breath and approached Ozpin, getting his head closer.

"A title." He was met by the sight of the 8 years, pardon 9 years, falling comically on the ground. There was also that. The kind of humor that was typically from the Japanese and cartoons animation was very present. Each time something the like of "anime tears", "nosebleeds" or other, happened, David tried to find a logical and scientific reason but after 4 hours of hurting his brain, he decided to go with "anime logic."

"Are you serious?!" The disbelief in the boy's voice was strong.

"Of course, it doesn't have one." Simply replied David.

"Uh I don't know." Ozpin had a face that cried concentration. David starting thinking about an appropriate title. They both stayed in their respective position until David broke the silence by his new found idea.

"Why not keep it simple. Like "Dust"." It might seem stupid, but it was simple and straight to the point. And that's what exactly what David said to Ozpin. Hearing this, he agreed by nodding and added the title.

"Well thank you for helping me with it."

"No problem." And like that, Ozpin leaved with his mom. She waved at him and he waved her back. Well that was a little tiring. He stretched his arms before sighing. He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and saw it was only 5p.m. He still had the rest of the day for himself, well that was what he thought. Because just after those thoughts arrived inside his head, the sounds of heavy and fast footsteps was heard by him and his door was suddenly opened. He turned around and he had at his face Tell. He didn't have time to say anything that he was already being pushed outside of the hospital. Then after that, everything was in such a rushed that the only details his brain could remembered were a squirrel, an old lady in a strange hat. And the strange thing was that it was everything was frozen and colorless.

Suddenly everything came to a stop, the color were back and the sound also. And right now, he was in different unknown location that looked like some kind of bureau. He looked around, picking new sounds of discussions that ranged from: How are your kids? Do you you have the files I asked you? But right now that wasn't what he was concentrated on, he was trying to make sense of what just happened.

"What just happened?"

"Teleportation… semblance..." Replied Tell that was completely out of breath. Before he collapsed and lose consciousness, he took something out of his pocket and gave it to the confused paraplegic man, pointed at a door and then fell on a chair and blacked out, snoring loudly. David look at what Tell just gave him; it was an ID, _his_ own ID with his face on it. Then he looked at the breathing and snoring form of Tell on the chair. Finally when his brain started to function again, he looked at the door the knocked out hunter pointed earlier and so rolled towards it. On it was the name:

_Mr. Bleu_

Curious, David knocked on the door. He heard someone getting up from a chair and walked towards the door and opened it. The man was around 40 and was quite tall, a little taller than Tell (who was 6'). He had gray hair cut short and a goatee. He was dressed in a classic business suit. He seemed to be confused when he saw David here but when he glanced at the collapsed form of the hunter, he understood the situation, because he muttered under his breath.

"I hadn't thought he meant _literally _10 seconds." Wait what? This sentence could be read on the face of David right, still confused of what was going on. Apparently when this Mr. Bleu looked at him, he saw it and quickly presented his hand at David.

"I assume you must be David?" He casually asked while he shook the man's hand. The man without a soul (literally) answered by the affirmative and was promptly invited inside Mr. Blue's office. He had some trouble passing through the door with his wheelchair, but he managed with some help from the suited man. He rolled just in front of the imposing looking desk and stopped there.

"Uh, could you please explain me, sorry for my crude language, just the what the hell is going on?" He was careful of what he was saying. He was somewhere, with someone, both unknown to him. Well this mister didn't seem to mind his question and quickly answered him.

"Well your friend, Tell Armbrust, had just told me of your idea of a nature program that would be more focused on the grimm. And so I told that it seemed interesting enough to listen to your arguments. He told me that he could get you in ten seconds and I thought that it meant really soon, as in tomorrow." His hands were joined together under his chin. Apparently that did little to erase David's confusion because Mr. Blue added.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Carl Blue, CEO of Vale 4." Well that was unsuspected. Now David wasn't confused anymore, he knew exactly where he was. He was in the main building of one of the five most watched Vale TV-channel. It was a serious channel that concentrated more on information than the other. Of course it had some talk-show, even them were more serious, focusing on politics and other. His brain went into over-work, trying to find some convincing arguments.

And so the rest of the conversation happened with a little battle of arguments against and for this program. It wasn't written due the overly boring feeling that emanated from it (And also laziness from a certain someone, due to their incompetence to create a good dialogue.)

After an hour of debate, the door that leaded to the office of the CEO opened and David rolled towards the sleeping form of Tell with a smile on his face. Seeing after four attempt of waking him up by calling his name were in vain, he decided to use another method. He rolled backwards, took some distance and then rolled with his wheelchair at the fastest he could and rammed into the sleeping huntsman. That woke him up effectively. He jumped by the sudden 58 kilograms (55 kilos for David, 3 for the wheelchair.) ramming into him. By reflex he tried to grab Stern Tranchante that would be on his back, but there wasn't anything there, only air. Blinking, his eyes finally focused on the person that just charged him. He stretched before getting up slowly. He hadn't recuperated completely.

"Well I suppose that the smile on your face confirm that it went well?" Asked Tell between two yawns. David kept smiling and turned his wheelchair around, maneuvered his wheelchair towards the lift. The one-legged hunter followed him, continuing to stretch. Fortunately the lift was spacy enough to enter it without any problem. The ride was in silence, only broken by the repressed yawns of the huntsman. When they exited the lift and then the building, the duo was met by the sight of the sun starting to set down, plunging the city in a color that was between orange and the gold. The sight could have been from a famous french painting, with the people busy doing their task, the traffic and also the green of the nature. But this scene was completely ignored by David's brain that was more focused on the fact that he had his show accepted. Then this thought and euphoria was quickly crushed under the weight of his curiosity.

"Where are we?" He asked his tired companion. He didn't receive an answer. All he saw that Tell used his scroll to call a taxi for disabled. They both stayed in a somewhat conformable silence until the taxi arrived. It was spacy enough to have place for two wheelchair and one normal place without counting the driver. With the help of Tell, David managed to climb the ramp and entered the spacy car. He fixed the chair with some crampon on the floor, near a seat belt and put it on. Tell took the passenger seat.

"So which destination?" Asked the walrus faunus that was the driver. His question was answered by David.

"The Green Hospital please." At that the driver raised a hairy eyebrow.

"It's gonna take a while, it's at the other side of town and it's the rush hour, when everyone is going back home." David frowned. Vale wasn't a small city, and he was transported from his room a the hospital to the main quarter of Vale 4 in not even 10 seconds. That was very impressive. He looked at Tell, he was already asleep. Well for the time being, the paraplegic man looked out through the window. He could see the life of the city, mothers with their children going back home, restaurants that were getting busy, pigeons flying and shitting on anything they wanted (mainly the statues, as if it was some kind of personal vengeance.) etc.

Right now they were in some hold-up and they were at it for more than 45 minutes. The only sound that could be heard beside the honking of the angry drivers was the constant snoring of Tell. 10 minutes later, the taxi-driver broke the silence.

"So, what do you do for a living?" He asked, his thick mustache shaking with his tusks, looking at the reflection of David from the mirror.

"Nothing at the moment, but it will change soon." Then the both of them talked about everything and nothing (of course the kind of discussion that you can only have with a taxi driver.) with the snoring of Tell as the background music. The sun had already set and the only lighting was from the lamppost, but of course for David it was still as bright as day.

"Well here we are, the Green Hospital." Announced the walrus-man. David detached himself and hit Tell on the shoulder to wake him up. Of course the huntsman wasn't happy being ripped from his happy dream, if the dribble of saliva was of any indication. He wiped it away and got off the car. The driver help David to get off and of course announced the bill. And of course Tell groaned at the price but nonetheless paid it. On this the taxi driver said goodbye to them and left.

The huntsman was going to push David but the paraplegic man refused and rolled, followed by Tell. When they arrive at the reception, the receptionist stopped what she was doing and quickly took the scroll to contact her superior, telling him they she had found Mr. Wilhelm. She told the two men to wait until the staff arrived. And when they did, it could be seen that they weren't happy at all, judging from their facial expressions. At the head was Dr. Schwarz, also not amused.

"I hope you have an idea of what you have caused Mr. Wilhelm." There was some cold in his voice. At that David sweat-dropped… wait what?! Did he just… He looked intensely at the drop that was suspended in the air near his head and he completely forgot the angry mob of medical staff that was present, and so their anger was directed now to Tell who tried to give a good excuse and failed miserably at the process. What happened next was completely ignored by the man in the wheelchair whose brain was desperately trying to find an answer at the current situation. Tell was beaten into submission by the angry mob of nurses and then was treated as if nothing happened. Meanwhile the thoughts that were inhabiting David's head were the like of: _How the…. What… I think I need to sleep. Yeah that must be it, I'm really tired and this just my imagination._

He was cut off of his internal freak out by then rabbit-faunus nurse that was pushing his wheelchair. He was brought back into his room and of course was scold by her for his little escapade and if that should arrive again, he should warn the staff first.

After that, the weeks passed (exactly 3 weeks had passed.) and during that period, David made more medical test and discussed his release with both the staff and Tell. He also had more contact with Mr. Bleu, to discuss in further details about his future show. Of course he knew that it wouldn't be able to do it now, it should required months, or even more than a year before he could start filming. He needed a crew, proper equipment and preparation. The equipment was taken care of as well as the proper crew. However the physical and mental preparation was on David's head. And so, when he was released from the hospital, he subscribed for a fitness club (of course that was with Tell's money and David was really uncomfortable. Tell had already paid for David's hospitalization). Now he lived with Tell for the time being, until he had earned enough to afford a specialized apartment.

And now was the day he was going to met his team for the trip that was going to be the filming of the report.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. I will be frank, I'm not happy with this chapter, it's not my best and also it's shorter. I hope you didn't mind. Please leave a review, follow/favorite this story if you want.**

**P.S: I had an idea while I was writing this chapter. I would like for you to participate for this story. What I had is that you present a character made by you. Of course if no one want to, I will create the crew myself. **

**So here what I need: 1. two cameraman (or woman) 2. A huntsman/huntress for protection.**

**You can present them in a character sheet:**

**1 Race, name and age (Of course no grimm hybrid or something like that, only human or faunus, but remember that if you choose a faunus you should take account that I may include racial injustice.) **

**2 Appearance, including clothes.**

**3 Personal history**

**4\. Personality (including personal taste and what they like/hate)**

**5\. Bonus: if you present more than one character, you can add what relation they have with the other if you want.**

**Of course if you you don't want to, it's okay, I will create myself the crew but I like to make people participate. **

**I will see you next update!**

**Littleswiss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Littleswiss here! Woah, we have four more passengers on the train. So please ****Dalek23, Posidon29, dragonlorerd6 and The Communist Banana may I have you ticket please? ****We also have tow more VIP. Dragonlorerd6 again and dracometeo. ****Thank you**

**So I welcome all of you and thank you Vulcan for your participation. You m****ight see some minor difference here and there but I tried to keep ****them ****mostly intact. **

**S****o here's chapter 7, hope you like it. **

**I do not own RWBY, it belong to Rooster Teeth.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The air was thick and humid. The landscape was completely covered in a mist that gave the forest a mysterious aura. And the strange noise that came from nowhere crept the hell out of David. He snapped his head in the direction of the multiple noise. And all of the sudden movements were starting to gently annoy the person that was currently carrying him on their back. In other term, David was piggy riding. He was attached to a glorified version a harness that was specially created for him because let's say it, a wheelchair wasn't practical at all. His legs were dandling uselessly in the air while he had his arm on the shoulder of his ride.

"Will you stop that?" Snapped the person that was carrying him.

"Sorry John." John Bowe, a wolf faunus with trimmed gray hair that had a small peak on the front and bushy ponytail, even if it looked more like a wolf's tail. On top of that was a pair of wolf ears. The faunus was an official hunter for two years. John stopped walking.

"I think it's time that we take a little pause." He said in a strong french accent, even if France didn't exist. The only explanation that David came up with is that somewhere on Remnant, people had a french accent. When he thought about it, it seemed completely normal. Back on earth, you had, for example, the British and American accent. But of course people here didn't call that a french accent, however he didn't remember what name it was. He was cut off his thought when the lower part of his body made an abrupt greeting with the earth. He yelped, not in pain, but in surprise. He made his indignation clear but this was ignored by his companion, who promptly sat against the trunk of a nearby tree and sighed, stretching the muscles of his back before putting against the trunk a flintlock rifle. Of course it wasn't one, it was very modern for the world, it just looked like one.

Now that John wasn't presenting his back, the now crawling man could see him properly. He was around 6'2'',his facial structure was very canine like, in particular his eyes that were icy blue. His skin was slightly tanned, even if right now it was starting to gently becoming more pale due to the lack of sun in the last weeks. His clothes consisted of a blue navel coat with red designed that had a white hood with waves design that were blue and red. And with that some matching boots and pants. Now that he thought about it, David found that John looked like some kind of original character from a fan fiction… Oh god what if he was currently in some kind of bad written story on the internet?! This thought made his aching head and dizziness worse until he was cut off his panicked state by a flask hitting his head. Once again his body expressed its pain by an audible ouch sound and again this complain was blatantly ignored.

"Here, drink a little, you are starting to suffer from dehydration." The paraplegic looked at the faunus with a dark eye while he took some sips from the flask. Once he had satisfied his thirst, he threw the flask back to its owner before crawling with only his arms and found a somewhat comfortable position against the same tree as the wolf-man. He took out a camera from the little satchel he had (of course he made sure that it wasn't damaged when he fell.) and started recording. He brought the apparel to his face, filming it.

"95th day. It has been around 2 weeks that we have been stuck in this forest without any sign of grimm. It's as if time itself had stopped here. I hear some sound here and there but that's probably just my imagination." He said to the recording machine before he filmed the area, filming mist, fin trees and more mist. While he was doing that, he heard John and brought the focus of the camera on him.

"It's your imagination, because I would have heard it." Said the hunter, pointing at the ears situated on the top of his head. David was going to say something when a very loud snap that was accompanied by a smell that David had trouble to identify. Why? Because all of this humidity gave him a cold and so, his nose suffered from it. Both him and John turned their head towards the noise. The faunus took his rifle closely and took aim at the area where the snapping took place. But quickly he seemed to relax out brought the barrel down. David was confused by that but his ears perked up at the sound of hooves hitting the moss on the floor. He looked, well tried to because with all that mist it was really difficult to see, with or without augmented eyesight. The hooves were getting closer and closer until a form on four limbs appeared. From his point of view, David saw a something with really big horns that was coming his way until the unidentified animal jumped and landed on the ground, next to David. Some strips of mist followed the animal, that was revealed to be a simple deer. However as it landed, David sensed something passing next to his head in a whoosh sound. And that something nailed the deer in the head. It went down in a last cry before falling on the ground. What was stuck in the head of the fallen animal was a navel axe. David looked behind him to see John with his right arm lifted.

"Guess what is for dinner today?" That sentence was met with a smile from the man with no soul. John got up from his position and walked up to the fallen deer and took his axe out of the head cleaned it on the moss that was on the ground. He pulled the deer near the tree and started to take some wood to start a fire. When he finished building a campfire with all the wood he had taken, he was going to start lit it when his radio buzzed. That was the second team. John took it and answered.

"Team 2 this is team 1 I receive you. Over." The object looked like a talkie-walkies, but much more advance and futuristic looking. It crackled again.

"Team 1 you should come to our position here. There something you should see. Over." hearing that, John couldn't repress a groan. He had just killed that deer for dinner for the love of Remnant. Nonetheless he still responded to the other voice.

"Copy that. Over." The faunus looked at the talkie-walkies to see if he could trace where the emission of radio frequencies were coming from.

"Well, no rest for the wicked." He grumbled before walking towards the sitting paraplegic and quickly put of the harness with David in it on his back before taking off towards the direction where the frequencies were coming from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Earlier, somewhere else in the forest_

Today was not her day, well technically it was not the day itself, more like the last two weeks that, in her own words, sucked balls. She was tired, sleep deprived, sticky, muddy and well, didn't smell like a rose. And whose fault it was? That stupid paraplegic man, well more like man child because he still acted as a teenager sometimes and had the bright idea to went into this stupid forest that the people of the last village had _precisely _warned them to _not _go.

This woman who was currently experiencing this mood was around 5'9'' (175cm), redhead (as in Scottish red head, if such a thing exist on Remnant), dark hazelnut eyes, nose in a shape that was not its original(She got in a lot of fight, often in different bars.) and had the build of a rugby player in the finals of the world-cup (her father's fault, damn genetic). Her clothes consisted in a beige shirt with some leather straps that were on her shoulder and that had its sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She also had some brown pants and black trekking shoes. And on top of that she had a brown beret. Normally she wouldn't wear anything over her shirt but due to the current weather she had a thick jacket.

"Bloody hell, I can't stand this place anymore!" She shouted in frustration.

"Why did we listen to this Ya Bas piece of shit?" She continue her rant, calling David by every insult she knew and that was quite a lot. Well in other words she had the mouth of a sailor (Her father's fault again, he was one.). Her companion didn't say a word and kept walking by her side. He couldn't be forgotten with his monstrous 6'8''. However that wasn't what could describe him properly. He was thin, just slightly muscular and he had an aura (not that kind, even if he had one) of spineless, as in go-with-the-flow kind. And that kind of attitude Maxine hated it.

The silent giant had shaggy brown hair of medium length and surprisingly had a salt and pepper beard. David had tried once asked him why he had that. His answer? A shrug. The giant had blue eyes, well the inner ring were blue. The outer were green. He also had freckles. However that wasn't what drew the attention. His left arm that was completely mechanical (It was steampunk looking. Of course it didn't work on steam, that would be complete idiocy.) His skin was white but currently it was even more pale than usual, due to the lack of sun in the past two weeks. On the upper part of his body was a white long-sleeved under shirt with a brass band on the right sleeve (His left mechanical arm was bare, without any cloth on it.) and a gray vest with a pocket on the left side with a napkin neatly folded in it. On his right hand he had a black leather glove that went halfway up his forearm. And now the lower part of his body was composed of a pinstriped pants folded at the bottom, with a brass chain leading from belt loop to pocket on the right side, connected to a pocket watch and black combat boots that went half way up the calves and under the pants. On the top of his head was a black bowler hat that had a pair of brass goggles. His clothes saw the birth of the surname "Mr. Steampunk" by David. Beside a large backpack, he didn't seem to have anything else.

The couple (even if they weren't together) kept walking silently, well if you can count the muffled curses here and there of Max (nickname of Maxine). After 15 minutes of walking, the muscular woman couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it Vulcan say something!" She shouted at her companion. His only response was to turned his head and looked at her.

"Oh just get it up ye." Normally she didn't spoke like that, but when she she was angered, she switched back into sailor mode. Swearing under her breath about senseless brunettes, she took out the camera out of its case and started recording. However she was still pissed by everything. She started by filming the area.

"Mist, trees, mist, trees, oh what's there? More trees. More than two weeks that we have been stuck in this shit hole." Max spoke. Then she focused on the other and only person here.

"Oi, Vulcan, you got something to say or you're going to just shrug like always?" And guess what? He shrugged and kept walking, this time ahead. The rugby woman brought the front of the camera on her face.

"Why did I even accept this job? I knew that suddenly being approached by the big boss wasn't a good sign." She spoke to the camera before suddenly crashing into something, and that something was Vulcan standing still, looking at something that of course Max couldn't see due to the tall man in front of her.

"Fuck ye dain?" She swore as she: 1 made sure that the camera wasn't damaged and 2 that she wasn't hurt herself. Of course she didn't receive an answer but the way Vulcan was silent made her on edge. Because after more than three months, she could approximately translate the different type of silence that Vulcan gave.

Curious, she walked beside him and had her jaw on the floor. She lowered the camera in shock of the spectacle that presented itself in front of them: A very, _very_ big and old castle was staying there. It had everything a good castle from a fantasy book should have: very high and long protective walls forming a gigantic square that had tall tower at each corner, an enormous main gate that was opened and even moats that were so large that it was a lake. Judging from the lack of sound coming from it and the wild nature that had colonize the place, this structure was really ancient. With all of that mist and with the fact that they were both really tired and thirsty, the old castle was even more intimating. She didn't broke eye contact with the imposing wall, as if in a staring contest that she was somewhat losing, and heard the sound of something metallic shifting. That was the noise of Vulcan's arm shifting into it's sub machine gun mode. The now small man compared to the wall touched the radio he had on his shoulder, making it buzzed.

"Team 2 this is team 1, I receive you. Over." Crackled the radio. Vulcan opened his mouth to respond.

"Team 1 you should come to our position here. There something you should see. Over."

"Copy that. Over." Crackled the radio one last time before it became silent once again. Vulcan made sure that the safety on his gun-arm was off and that nothing was wrong with it. Max, meanwhile was cut off her shocked state and started filming the place.

"Damn. Just why does an old castle is doing on the middle of the forest?" She asked aloud, as if she was expecting the imposing monument to answer. Suddenly she became a lot more aware of all the noises, every snaps of branches, every flapping noises of wings and cries of diverse animals. It wasn't the fact that she could hear them that made her very uncomfortable, it was the fact that they were all coming from the forest, _not_ from the castle. Only a strange and chilly silence was coming from the gate. It was like the moats were the border between the life and silence.

They stayed there like that for at least 20 minutes before they heard the sounds of fast footsteps behind them. They knew who it was. The tall man didn't even bother to look back and so it was Max that turned around, still filming.

When John and David saw the second team standing there, they both were confused by that. In a final sprint, John stopped just behind them. Of course he couldn't really see what they saw because of the really thick mist that covered the area not long ago.

"Do you know that I just killed a deer that we could have eaten if you hadn't just contacted me to come here at once." said John with a little anger clearly in his voice. But of course he was met with silence from Vulcan. It was Max that said something.

"Just shut it wolfy and come here." Was her order while she was still filming something in front of them. He mumble a "bitch" under his breath while he walked and stopped. David was still attached on John's back and put his head on the faunus's right shoulder to see what was going on. He also took out the camera and recorded. As if on cue, The very large castle got rid of its mantle of mist to show all of its past glory to the group. And the reaction of the two newcomer didn't disappoint. John had his eyes as large as a plate and David was mouth opened. And in complete union they both mouth a "what the fuck". But then the magic of the moment was quickly broken by David.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go explore the place!" Exclaimed the paraplegic from the back of the wolf-man. He hit the head of its ride a little bit, meaning to move. When John passed the two other, Max looked at Vulcan who looked back with a raised eyebrow as in a "why not?" and started following. The young woman just groaned in defeat.

"I can believe he's the oldest here." She muttered to herself before following them. Oh yeah, right now, David was 25, Max was the second being 24, then there was John was 23 and finally Vulcan who was the youngest with him being 21.

The small group composed of a giant, a wolf faunus, a paraplegic and a strong woman with anger issue, was walking on the massive bridge that was the only way to the castle. What was unnerving was the complete silence that reigned there. It was only broken by the cracking noise of the wood the bridge was made of. Suddenly David was hit by realization of something.

"Wait! Vulcan, I think that we can deploy it. The bridge and hopefully the road inside is practicable." At that, they all stopped. The silent man took off his shoulder the large backpack he had and search inside it. Beside provisions, emergency kit and other essential stuff, he took a rectangular black thing. He laid it on the ground before pressing a button and it suddenly started to transform and shifting into… a wheelchair. Just after the end of the transformation, David was promptly put on it by John. Now that he hadn't a human being on his back (literally), he could finally have a pause and take care of his back that was sore (even if he had his aura that helped him to augment his strength, it was still difficult to have to transport someone on his back for the past two weeks.). The sentiment of relief was mutual, David was happy that he could finally use his arms to move. Of course, he had taken in account that he couldn't use his arms to film and to move at the same time, so he had with him a bar that was fixed to the wheelchair where he could fix the camera on it. And so, when this was done, the group of four continue their trip towards the fort. Their arrived in front of the massive gate that was open, however they couldn't see a damn thing, a wall of mist was blocking the entrance. They stopped at it.

"Well are we going or no?" Asked the "leader" (David, even if no one had designed him as such. However he was the one who came up with the idea of that show they were currently filming.). The three other look at each as if they were having a silent discussion: The look Max was giving meant "No way that I'm going to bring my ass there.", while the raised eyebrow of John "It may be dangerous but eh, why not?" and then the impassive look on Vulcan face clearly stated his compete disinterest of this discussion, whatever was decided, he was going to follow.

In resigned sigh, a grunt and silence, Max, John and Vulcan walked and stopped in front of the wall of mist, waiting for David to move first. He just rolled his eyes and pushed the wheels, entering the mist. The three looked one last time at each other before they too entered.

For a while all they saw was complete white. The only sounds they could pick up were the footsteps of the others and the wheels of David's wheelchair. Then they disappeared (the sounds of the wheels). Max was the one who had the most trouble knowing where she was going. She called their names multiples time until the voice of John answered her with an "over here". Knowing where they were, she walked towards the source of his voice and after 1 minute, she finally got out of this fucking mist (her words.). And once again the three males were standing there (well not David) in order of height, funnily enough. And then she took a look at what they were currently staring at and understood their awestruck state. It wasn't just a simple (even if enormous) castle, there was also a town inside it. And from the look of it, it was as old as the walls outside. The small buildings, taverns, market square and churches were surprisingly well conserved, even if some were only in ruins and the fact that Nature had conquered the place.

David didn't wait for them to start exploring the place and so rolled in some random direction. Quickly, the others followed him, not wanting to be left behind. The architecture of the place reminded David a lot of European castle, more importantly french ones. After a little while of following the same road, he arrived at the front of big building. On the front were carved some words. They were in some bad condition and he tried to understand them. Meanwhile he was trying to decipher their meaning, Max and John (Vulcan not included) were having one of their "talk" (more like arguing).

"Why did we come here? I'm sorry but this place scream death to me."

"Oh come on don't be a pussy, woman." And that sentence was the start of the arguing part of their talk.

"You know what? You can that comment and up yer erse wi' it."

"Repeat what you just said you piece of shit?" Right now their faces were inches apart and they started throwing insults at each other like in a tennis match. Vulcan just look at them and moved his head at one each time he or she threw an insult. They kept on doing that and were going to make their fists spoke until David told them to stop.

"Children please, I 'm trying to understand here." He told them without stopping looking at the words. They separated, but without throwing one last insult at the other.

"Own yi go ride thu brron floom."

"Screw you."

Now that a semblance of calm was found, David could now concentrate more on the craving. Then it suddenly hit him. It was french! Those words were in french! They said _Bibliothèque de -_ the rest was so damaged that it was unreadable. So it meant this was a library. And library meant information. And if all of the books were in french, well he could learned a lot about this place. Yeah, French was his first language. The only problem was that they were a lot of stairs to go there.

"Hum someone could please help me to go up there?" John promptly scooped him on his shoulder and the now rectangular box that used to be the wheelchair on the other arm. While the giant was climbing the stairs, David caught the attention of the two grumbling.

"You coming?" That wasn't really a question. So in reluctance they followed him inside the library. The inside was like outside. Most of the window were destroyed, the majority of the furniture was completely rotten but some seemed intact. So it meant that a lot of books were also unreadable but not all of them. Now that everyone was inside, the tallest of the group put down the box and made it shift back into its wheelchair mode and put the paraplegic on it that promptly went exploring the place for lost knowledge. But before he went on his merry way he said something to the only other cameraman (camrewoman) of the group:

"Listen, I went you to record everything. Go make some shots. Make it looks good." He ordered her and then he rolled off somewhere. He already left when Max sighed and took out her camera and proceeded doing what she was told to. While she was doing that and David was somewhere searching for books that were well conserved, the two hunters went patrolling the area, without being too far away from David and Maxine. One of the two was clearly not at ease, because he couldn't suppress the feeling that something was terribly wrong with this place and his wolf ears were moving in all direction, trying to pick up the littlest of noise. But they didn't hear anything. And that unnerved John. The only thing that he heard was the howling the wind and the random cracks here and there but beside that, nothing. It was like something was watching them waiting for…

"Hey over here!" The sudden shout of David almost gave the faunus a heart attack. And by that it meant that he fell from the top of the shelf he was standing on. The sound of his crashing was amplified by the echo. Cursing, he managed to get out of the pile of old books and rotten woods without a scratch. He dusted himself off and walked towards the source of his misfortune.

Sitting on his trustworthy wheelchair, David had a very old and dusty book in his hand. But that wasn't what shocked the three other (yes they have arrived at the same time, pure coincidence). There was a skeleton in an ancient armor lying against a shelf beside the brunette. He was scribbling intensely in the journal he always carried. They stayed where they were for a full minute until Max got fed up and took a pebble and threw it at David. The small rock made an arc in its small flight. They all looked at it when it started to descend and finally made contact with the target.

"Uh? Oh you are there. Come on, take a look at it. Max film it." He told them. And they did what he had told them to do. When they approach him he kept scribbling until they were just behind him. David turned around and presented them the old book he was currently reading. They took a look at it but for them it was completely non-understandable.

"You know that we can't understand shit about that right?" Max asked as direct as ever.

"Well from what I was able to translate. This is the journal of a knight name sir Goddefroy. It states the different events that happened to this town. The bit that I have translated so far only describe this town as a bastion of piece and gem of the Kingdom of the Valley. Doesn't it ring a bell to you?" And after deep thoughts, it did.

"Wait, Kingdom of Vale, Valley means the same thing!" Suddenly exclaimed John.

"Exactly. This mean that we are in the precedent Kingdom. An age that is completely unknown to us!" David was in glee.

"Well we are going to camp here. Take some wood from stools or other to make the fire. Check how much food we have left." Hearing this, John made the remark that he had killed a deer that they could have eaten if they hadn't found this creepy town/castle. David completely ignored him, absorbed by his research. Then Max made a remark (more like an insult) and that started another one of their argument. While they were "talking", Vulcan was calmly making the assessment of food and started to gather enough wood to start a fire. The faunus and the bar brawler were still at it when he finished making the fire and the rations for the night. He just clicked his tongue against his palate to catch their attention and it worked. In a huff, they both sit by the fire and started eating. Vulcan brought David his ration and was thanked for it. The group, minus David, talked about their trip so far while eating, well more like John and Max were making the entire conversation, Vulcan just nodded here and there.

"You remember when David asked us to leave him in that nest of grimm for a few days with some food? What were they exactly? I don't remember."Laughed John. Yeah, this was a crazy time for all.

"I think they were Ursas." Max looked at the other hunter for a confirmation and she received it in the form of a nod. Then a question found its way into her mouth. She came closer and whispered to them.

"But how did he managed when nature called? It must have not been easy for taking off his pants." At that, John couldn't help it anymore and burst out of laughing. Then it hit her like a truck.

"Ewwwwwwww. That's fucking… I can't even…." Maxine was at a loss of Words. Meanwhile John was laughing his ass off. He still managed to say something between laughs.

"Well that explained the smell!"

"Why? I know that he could have managed to shit properly." The disgust was clearly visible on her face. Seeing as his colleague was in no state to answer (He was literally on the ground laughing), Vulcan decided to respond.

"He filmed non-stop and that the only reason he did was "for science". His words, not mine."

After a while, they finished eating. The rest went to sleep in their sleeping bag. Of course someone stayed up for the first watch and it was the only faunus of the group that got first. It was past midnight, well he thought if the position of the moon was of any indication when this feeling of unease came back. He couldn't help having his instinct telling him that something here was extremely dangerous.

He hoped that he was just overreacting, but his instinct was rarely wrong.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So what did you think about this chapter? Do you like the new character? Do you have any suggestion? Please leave a review and follow/favorite this story if you want. **

**I will see you next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Littleswiss.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, Littleswiss here! Welcome jjking25 aboard the train! Oh and you are in the vip for putting this story into your favorites! Well thank you! And now the reviews:**

**GrimKid98: Thank you! I hope that you will like this chapter**

**Vulcan2312: Well I'm pleased to read that I got your character right. However I hope that you will like the semblance I gave John. Don't worry about not sending me the correct character sheet. If you want, you can send me his semblence via PM or I could choose one for him. Of course, I don't really like OP so don't be surprised if I decided to change it. **

**Jjking25: Thanks.**

**And now the 8th chapter, hope you like it.**

**I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING THINK WOULD HAPPENED YOU GAILKIT HOORE?!" Shouted Max from the shoulder of Vulcan. This was aimed at the filming and trembling form of David, that was also on a shoulder, this time John's. All of them were running for their lives from the enormous form that was currently trying to catch them and in the process destroyed the building it had ran into. It shrieked, or cawed or... Well, its shout was like the mix between a hawk, an alligator and a lion. Take that and multiply it by twenty. The rumbles suddenly started shaking before they suddenly explode outwards, liberating the beast/monster/bad guy (pick your choice). It shrieked, warning the world that it was still alive. It didn't wait for an answer that it charged again at the fleeing humans (and wolf-man). It gained more and more ground on them. Then the faunus made the fatal mistake of looking back and by doing so, breaking the number 1 rule of when someone (or something) is chasing you: Never, Ever, look back.

What he saw was his death (and probably David's too.). The creature lifted a paw, or was it a hand? Well it had digits that had very sharp and pointy claw and took a swipe at John. But, by pure chance (plot armor or something like that), the trembling caused by the running of the creature, made an unstable nail to fall form an already unstable tower that was conveniently placed just beside the beast. Here is what _exactly _happened: The rusty nail was gently getting out of his hole by the constant vibrations caused by the unknown threat. Then when the beast took one final step before taking its swipe, the nail fell. The fun part is that if that was any other nail, the tower would have been fine, but of course Murphy made a quick hello to this world. Yes, this particularly nail was place in very, _very, _important place. The tower cracked, the beams groaned, before snapping and the tower starting falling, again conveniently, on the mysterious beast that happened to be in the perfect spot to be crushed to death (well maybe).

Its paw/hand was high in the air and was going to be brought down when it (the creature) felt a pebble fell on it head. It stopped its movement and looked at the point of origin of this pebble. He snapped towards the falling tower like a chicken would (in multiple gesture that were jerky) and looked in horror (well if you managed to decipher emotion in its face) at the tower that was currently experiencing gravity.

John didn't wait a single second and sprinted after Vulcan and Maxine. While they were running away, they heard the terrifying skree/roar/whathellsayanalligator of the monster as it was crushed to its death (hopefully) by the tower. The group didn't take any chance and ran through the doomed and destroyed city. However, as they were near the entrance (and exit if you take it from inside) with its wall of mystical mist, they heard a sound that they _really _didn't want to: the shout of the beast. And it was behind them. But this time, they didn't look back (technically speaking both David and Max were constantly looking back, they were both on the shoulder of John and Vulcan like some potato sack.). The misty wall was in front of them and they bolted inside. Max and David were the only one seeing the creature charging at them before the view suddenly disappear and gave place to the whiteness of the mist. They kept running, only the sound of their feet hitting the ground and their ragged breath could be heard, everything else was silent. After more than thirty seconds of constant running, John, Vulcan and their charge got out the mist and were now running on the massive bridge. The one running could hear their blood pumping in their ears while they sprinted further away from this castle.

When they finally arrived at the edge of the forest, they stopped. Both Vulcan and John dropped their respective person and this action was met by a curse courtesy of Max and the yelp of David. Both hunter had their hands on their knees, gasping for air. While they were trying to catch their breath, Max quickly got up, dusted herself off and stomped towards the lying paraplegic of the group. David was laughing, laughing _hard_. This was not a happy laugh, no, it was a nervous kind of one. He kept laughing until he was roughly gripped by the collar of his shirt and lifted off the ground. His face was suddenly centimeter (or inches) from Max's face. She was red, even more red than a tomato, and she brought her face closer and closer from David's. But then she suddenly leaned her head backwards and brought it back in one her most spectacular headbutt that resulted in a nasty cracking sound and the fall of David back to the ground. She was red in the face yes, but red in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU MOTHERFUCKING BAMPOT!" She shouted directly to his face. The minutes that followed were filled by the various and colorful insult of the redhead.

Confused by the current situation? Well it all started the night before…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The night before_

David didn't sleep and even eat the ration that the giant had given him, so absorbed by his work. He was scribbling furiously into his journal the translation of Sir Goddefroy's journal. It wasn't easy at all because it wasn't in normal french, no, it was in _ancient _french. So certain words (well, more than 50%) were foreign to him and he had to call some help in the form of a certain ash colored hair demon. She provided him, in total discretion of course, the necessary books to translate correctly. And that's what he was doing, translating.

After an unknown amount of time of doing that, he came across a particularly interesting passage:

"_And then the beast appeared. It wasn't like the other. It was different. More powerful, __more imposing but those words cannot give it justice. The only thing that came out of this best was death. Every time we __sent__ troops to take care of it, no one ever came back. __We have once tried a full assault. Thousands of soldier, catapult and ballista __and even the __crystals__were used__. Even with all of that, the beast did not want to be brought down. Then when the last ammunition for both the catapult and ballista were fired, the massacre began. __I can still hear their screams and smell the blood in my sleep. The only survivors to this were me and some poor fellow__s. We could be counted on one hand. __I do not know which deity seemed fit to let me alive, but I will never forget those eyes, as burning as hell itself and more red that all the blood it had spill._

_I hope that one day I will __find__ peace once again." _

Well that was interesting, apart from the fact that they seemed to also have a concept of hell. What was this beast? Was it a grimm? Most probably, they have mentioned that _it was not like the other. _Maybe an ancient grimm? No it wasn't that. The ancient grimms, like the Goliaths, tried to have no contact whatsoever with humanity. They had presumably already had dust at their disposal.

He gripped his head in frustration. Maybe he should sleep. In this state he couldn't think straight. But of course, when he tried, his brain gave sleep the middle finger and went into overwork. David kept thinking about that beast, running possibilities and diverse theory on that mysterious being. And so, in an attempt to cool his head, he went on the balcony, well rolled. He stayed there looking at the view of the desolate medieval town that his group were currently camping in. For him, it was as clear as days. Another perk brought by his second contract. When he had discover that for the first time, he wondered if that could have any sort of impact on his sleep cycle. He asked Carmilla about that and she replied that no, it would not have any negative impact. He could see any details, the most little cracks on the walls, the growing herbs, smell the different smell in the air of the night: the ashes of the little campfire, his companions, particularly Max that didn't really smell like roses.

What he didn't notice was the little pebble that rolled on towards the edge. That little and insignificant rocks kept rolling until it hit and stop against one bar that was part of the railings. And even if this was just a little touch against it, a little crack started to appear against it. And it started to grew. The cracks spread now on the balcony itself. If one was to pay attention, he or she could hear the little sounds that accompanied these cracks. But if course David was so deep in his thoughts that his brain and ears failed to hear that. He only heard when it was already to late. A big cracks just appeared on his left and that his ears heard. He looked at his left and saw it. Then another crack was heard, this time on his right, and he looked right to see another one. He didn't have time to react that the entire balcony just collapsed. He only had the time to shout in his fall but nothing else. The sudden cry awoke his companion . Max and Vulcan were both woken up by that and John jumped from his position on a shelf. The faunus didn't wait for the other to run towards the balcony, well where it used to be one. Instead of it was a cliff that lead to a dark abyss. The wolf-man stopped and was quickly joined by the two other.

"Where's David?" Asked the only woman of the group, clearly worried. No one answer her. They stayed there looking into the darkness. Seeing as neither were responding, she did the only thing that could bring them to Remnant: Punching them straight to the face. First she punched Vulcan (she had to jumped a little to do it, due to his massive size) and then John. Both fell on the ground before regaining their senses and got up. Seeing as both Max and John were arguing to know what to do and that was going nowhere, Vulcan decided to interrupt them and take control of the situation.

"John, Maxine." Both of them stop their argument and looked at the giant with seriousness.

"John, I want you to use your semblance and search for his smell. I will try to find a way to descend without a risk, well at least without grand danger. Max, you stay here and keep our stuff. Prepare it if we must leave quickly." He tossed her a radio and told her the channel they will be using. And so, they all parted away.

When John was out of earshot, he made sure that he was effectively alone, he activated his semblance. He hated using it but the circumstance obliged him to use it. The pain only started. In the silent alley he was, the sounds of bones cracking, of skin shifting could be heard. His jaw became larger and longer, same for his mouth and teeth that transformed into sharp fangs capable of breaking bones. His arm cracked and became longer, more muscled. His fingers twisted in multiple directions, breaking in the process and finally his nails became claw capable of tearing flesh. His legs also transformed. They teared his flesh open before it quickly closed. The legs became longer, more massive and started to bend backwards. The pain was unbearable and he cried, more like howled to the night. Then it all stopped. The being that was now standing was, in short words, a werewolf. Not the kind that looked like a bipedal wolf but the kind that was a mix of human and wolf, having both characteristic of each species.

And now that his transformation was complete, the now literally wolf-man sprinted on all-four in the direction of David's smell. All his sense were in overloads and even surpassed David's (that were more developed than the average faunus.). Not only his sense were augmented, but also his physical prowess. He was better, faster, stronger. Well he was all that at the same level when he used his aura when he was still a normal faunus, but this time without using it.

He ran and ran, following the scent of their "leader". He didn't know how long he had run, but time was little to no importance to him. The only thought in his primal mind was to find David. This was also another side effect of his semblance, it made him go back to obey primal instinct, but he could implant a strong idea while he was transforming, making him following it.

And so he ran throughout the desolate city following the smell of the paraplegic man. Then it stopped at a cracks on the floor. Seeing as it clearly was coming from that little opening, he acted on instinct and raised his fists in the air and unconsciously used his aura to make him even more stronger and brought them down, making the ground explode. He kept doing that until it was only earth and then started to… dig like a dog. He kept digging, following the direction the smell was coming from but then he smelled something else. A smell stronger than anything he had smelled before. It was so strong that he could even taste it on his tongue. It was like breathing in a room packed full of decaying corpses that were filled of ammonia.

His instincts was screaming at him to flee, only death would await him. But as strong the primal instinct, it wasn't enough to compete with the human curiosity. And so he dug towards that smell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_David, just after he fell_

The fall wasn't really what made him worried, it was the impact that made him panic. Of course he could have called Carmilla for help. Well he couldn't. The reason? Paragraph 4, section 2 of the contract that linked him with her, stipulated that he couldn't call her for help in situation that will surely end in death. Well no need to say that he was screwed. However that wasn't the worst part. He couldn't see a thing, not because it was dark, but because he clutched his eyes shut in fear. He was waiting for his death when suddenly destiny decided to say: "screw it, I'm keeping that motherfucker alive, screw you death.".

David didn't crash into the ground, but into a river, or a source of water. The shock was softened by his wheelchair but it still hurt. The wind was knocked out of him and by reflex he gasped for air. Bad idea. Instead of oxygen, water went pouring inside of his throat. He coughed and opened his eyes, seeing some dim light in the surface. He was sinking he was going to black out soon, judging by the fact his vision was becoming more and more somber. However, his wheelchair was built with different gadget for different scenario, and drowning was one of them. He desperately hit one button on the arm and a lifebuoy inflated, making the wheelchair/buoy going up, towards the surface. It broke the water and the 25 years old man gasped for precious air, while coughing the liquid that managed to go inside. When he finally managed to calm himself, his nose was hit by the strongest smell he had ever smelled. It was even worse than the time he accidentally breath just above a glass of ammonia. That was awful but this time it was even worse.

He looked around, and saw a bank. Fortunately there was a long root that was just floating next to him that was still attached to its plant. He took it in his hand and started pulling in it, making his improvised boat sailing towards the firm earth. David had some difficulties to bring his wheelchair on the bank, but after some grunting he pulled it off. But then he couldn't really rolled here and so decided to leave his wheelchair and took the camera with him. He realized now that it was active and must have recorded his fall. He turned it around, presenting his face to the front of the object.

"Well, at least I'm alive." He chuckled a bit at that. That was more like a nervous one.

"However I don't know where I am." He brought the camera down and started crawling to meet face to face with a skull. He almost cried in fright before he quickly looked past the skull and saw something that made him shocked beyond belief. What his brain was trying to process was a sea of bones: Skulls, shinbones, hands and others. Even the walls were made of skulls! Beside the thought of utmost terror that washed over him, there was also a part of him that was intrigued by it. This place reminded him a lot of the catacombs of the city of light (Paris. It was a very creepy place.). But of course, that damn curiosity bitch-slapped his fear aside and ordered him to crawl deeper in this mysterious place. And he crawled. He crawled between skulls, pelvis, shoulder blade and others oh so fantastic bony parts (sarcasm). He did that and still managed to film at the same time.

Of course when you are crawling in a cave filled with diverse bones part, you might want mind where you are going, because if not, there the possibility of falling, and that's what exactly happened to him, he fell. He kept rolling down the hill of bones, camera clutched against his chest, trying to kept it from being damaged. He arrived to a stop and groaned from the pain caused by the various human parts (and maybe animals) that were composing the area. But where he was lying was not made of bones, but of soft earth and stoned that he find a lot more comfortable. He was going to stand up (well more like to sit up in a more comfortable position) when suddenly a humid and warm wind blew into his hair. Then it stopped before it came back. He heard an audible noise, that could describe as snoring coming from a rock (if such thing was possible). Deep inside of him he knew that if he looked up, his poor brain was going to have a heart attack. But then again, curiosity made itself known and took control of his body. He gently and slowly lifted his head and then saw something than no man, if he wanted to live, should see. A monster, well more like the head of a monster. Pardon, a very, _very, big _monster, at least the size of a two-story high building.

The head was composed of white mask that looked like a beak, with red markings on it. On the side were three holes, on each sides, were only darkness could bee seen. Two small holes were also present at the end, the "nose" most probably. The "mask" continue until the base of the neck, were a tuft, almost like mane, of ghostly white feathers, was present. The feathers were flat against the neck. Then they continued to its back, forming a sort of cape. But the rest of its body was covered in black fur. The rest of the beast couldn't be seen, due to its curled up form.

Then David's left hand (his right was holding the camera) had the brilliant idea of applying too much force on the bone it was currently lying on and made it snapped. And of course, in every situation where the hero find himself/herself in front of a giant sleeping beast, an echo was produced from the initial snapping noise, that reverberated against the walls of the cave. The lying man froze like a deer caught in the light of a car. One eye opened, then the second and finally the third. They were redder than blood, with slit pupils that were more round due to the lack of light. At first they seemed unfocused, looking at nothing before they all snapped towards the very small form of David. They kept staring at him for what felt like an eternity. The human hold his breath, the beast kept staring at him and everything was silent, even the flowing water shut up, as in fear of the monster.

Then it moved. It uncurled itself from its position. Limbs that were covered in midnight black fur stretched, hands with elongated fingers with very mean looking claws at the end that cracked, arms that were as long as two and a half average men, legs with backwards knee stretched from their long inactivity. All of this process resulted in an orchestra of crackings bones (that was _not_ coming from the ones lying around) before the creature, the grimm, stopped and got was enormous and had the total height of a four story building. Needless to say that David was screwed.

It moved its head in jerking motion, never staying in the same position (like a chicken. Well a four-story height chicken that could destroy a city). It clacked its beak in repeated motion while doing a noise resembling of an alligator. His three pair of blood-red eyes staring at him, unblinking. It was like the grimm was staring at his soul, well lack of, and was trying to understand what it was seeing right now. It smelled like the meat-bags it had eaten many, _many _years ago, but he didn't have the same smell as them. Sure he smelled like fear and utter terror, but it was different. It was like smelling another one of its species but not really at the same time. This was really confusing for it.

All of this was recorded by the camera in the trembling right hand of David. The creature brought one of its "hand" towards him, extending a claw and was going to poke the man when its head suddenly jerked up, as a sound reverberated in the cavern, catching the attention of the massive grimm. It turned around and stomped towards the sudden noise. The earth trembled in its heavy footsteps, some smalls rocks from the ceiling fell. David still followed the creature with his eyes and kept filming it. Then suddenly it shrieked, clacking his beak a few times in anger before David was quickly scooped from the ground by someone. And that someone appeared to be a seemingly exhausted John, whose clothes seemed to be ripped in some place, as if he had suddenly gained more weight and height.

But of course that wasn't really the time to stopped at those details because right now, his rescuer was running for both of their precious life from a pissed of giant grimm. The faunus (and the human on his shoulder) took out his radio and contacted the other hunter.

"Vulcan! Vulcan! I got him and its time to flee! I will..." The rest of his sentence was cut short by the swipe of the beast with its clawed hand that passed just above John's head. By pure reflex only, he ducked his head at the exact same moment. However the wall just behind him wasn't as lucky. It didn't have time to do anything (well of course! It's a freaking wall, what did you expect?) and was completely destroyed. He swore before darting away from the monster. He followed the underground river. At the end of the tunnel, even if it was microscopic, he could see a little point of light that hopefully leaded outside of this cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Vulcan_

The silent giant was gently climbing down when his radio suddenly buzzed. He activated it, receiving only static at first and then he heard the voice of his colleague. But this was almost drowned in the cacophony of something massive hitting the floor repetitively and a roar/shriek that he had never heard of.

"Vulcan! Vulcan! I got him and it's time to get out of here! I will..." Said the frantic voice of his faunus friend before it was cut off by something being destroyed and then the radio became silent. He would have cursed but that wasn't his character and only sighed in worry. He looked up from his rock towards the sky, well the part of the sky he could see from the enormous hole where the balcony and a part of the next building were supposed to be. He brought his mechanical arm up, hand opened and ejected it. Yes, his hand was also a grappling hook. Don't ask how it worked.

After he made sure that his hand was secured on something, he climbed up rapidly, not wanting to waste anymore time. He didn't know when or where he would met up with John, but he needed to be quick. Arriving at the surface, he ran inside the library, startling in the process Maxine that just so happened to have finished packing everything. She didn't have the time to say something that she was thrown on his shoulder by one hand while the other grabbed the different bags. He gave some to Max before sprinting out of the library. He stopped a little and was hesitating to call John on the radio but it could potentially be a fatal mistake if he was being chased by something that was clearly very dangerous.

He cut of his internal musing by the explosion of a building nearby that was followed by the most disturbing roar or shriek he had ever heard. Well now he knew where they were and ran in the direction of the commotion. Trying to tell him to not go there, but either he didn't hear or just ignored her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Current time, in the forest_

And that's how the little group found itself in the very same silent forest where they spent two weeks. Well the silence was broken by the groans of pain coming from the disabled man that was clutching his now broken nose, courtesy of the bar brawler. She was ranting on his stupidity (which was justified, he had put them in great danger after all). While she was doing that, Vulcan said nothing as usual and silently approached the lying man with the emergency kit and started treating his nose. When he was thanked for that, he got up and went to his original place. Seeing as everyone was ready, the faunus approached David to put him in the harness but he heard a splotch sound. He looked down and saw that a little puddle of red liquid was under his foot, and that it was coming freely from David's legs. Knowing exactly what was going on, he ripped the fabric of David's pants. Bones were coming out the paraplegic man's legs. David was going to ask him what he was doing when he saw his tibias were in the open hair and paled considerably and fainted. The shock of his fall in the water was apparently more powerful than he imagined and his crawling and escaping didn't help.

Before he blacked out, he could hear the footsteps of his team and the rustling of bags being opened.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So, what did you think about it? Please leave a review if yyou want to ask me a question or if you have a suggestion, and follow or put this story in your favorite. **

**I will see you next chapter, thanks for reading.**

**Littleswiss.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Littleswiss here. I'm proud to announce to you all that we have officially over a thousand views! Yeah! I want to thank you all for your support and reviews! I really appreciate this. **

**Oh and before I forget, I want to say that for the people that had and will (if I decide to ask for other character of course) gave me their OC, by giving them to me, it means that I can do whatever I want to them. Just clarifying a bit. **

**Well beside that, I have nothing to say so here's chapter 9. I know it is a little shorter than usual. Enjoy.**

**I do not own RWBY, it belong to Rooster teeth.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nooooooooooooooo! Those meat-bags have escaped! They ran inside the mist barriers and disappeared from its view. On an enraged cry that reverberated and destroyed the remnant of some windows, the beast charged at the open gate where only thick mist could be seen. His feet pounded the earth, making everything tremble in its path. It ran on all four, gaining more and more speed. All of its rage and anger were focused on the gate and only on it. The distance separating them became shorter and shorter until the impact. The giant grimm crashed against a barrier that appeared out of nowhere, just in front of the opening of the gate. It shined brightly at the impact. On the walls beside it, runes and glyphs of all sort were glowing. They were all linked, drawn in complicated circles and other improbable geometric forms. The monster was dazed for a few second before it got back up and rammed again and again at the glowing barrier, screaming all of its rage at the world. It hit the magical wall one last time before he took some distance. It opened its beak, clacked it multiple times while hissing like an alligator. All of its feathers erected, giving him a bigger appearance and a sort of crown on its head. They shook in unison. The sounds of its beak clacking continued, smoke started to pour out of its nostrils and beak and in one final clack, the monster opened its beak wide, pouring bright red flames in a torrent straight at the gate. The contact between the continues stream of fire and the barrier only made this one even more bright. White, calm and steady light against red, chaotic and deadly. Nothing could be seen as the lights showered everything. The creature kept vomiting flames, not wanting to give up to a wall, even a magical one. But alas, the white was declared the strongest and it stopped its action.

Enraged, it roared at the gate, the wall, the buildings nearby, everything. The shock caused by its cry made the earth and stone trembled, the vegetation that grew was suddenly went flying with the rocks and earth they had grew on.

_It. Was. Pissed. _

It was death incarnated, men, animals, all feared it. _It_ was a ruler. _It_ was a king. _It _was a Monarch. The color of its pupils dispersed into all of its six eyes. Only red could be seen. Big bright red, as if hell itself could be seen through them. Its breathing became more and more ragged. The giant grimm suddenly ran alongside the imposing walls. Everything that came across its path was destroyed.

While the enormous beast was running and destroying everything at the same time, at the base of the wall, on the left of the misty gate, earth started to become a little bump. At first it was as big as an ant then as large a hamster. Some earth was ejected, created a little hole. At first, a little nose with whiskers appeared. It jiggled a bit, taking in every smells possible. Then slowly a little furry head popped out of the hole. A rat. A little rat looked at the desolate city with its curious little eyes. Of course its tiny little brain couldn't handle the concept of beauty that could be applied to what it saw. But then a large explosion in the distance made it squeaked in fright before it hasty made its way back to its nest and went back to the hole.

Its wrath was absolute. Nothing stood a chance in its path. The cathedral was reduced to ashes, the market square was destroyed. The rest was just rumbles, fire and melted stone. It swiped, spat fire, destroyed everything in its rage. This emotion was bubbling, spreading in all of its being like an eruption from a volcano. Every fiber of its body was filled with pure, uttered, rage. The six eyes were glowing like red orbs, its feathers were shaking, saliva and smoke was pouring freely out its beak. In the middle of the destruction, the grimm was standing tall. And before the sun could set down, it roared. It roared as if it declared war on everything that ever was.

Then the pain began. It wasn't anything it had felt before. It was is if knives and blades were cutting him, from the _inside. _The beast responded to that by doing the only thing it could: scratching at them open. It scratched, tearing open its own flesh on its back, arms, chest and tights. Blood was ejected like fountains. Something was pushing its way out if the wounds, out of its flesh.

Spikes grew on its back and the back of its hand. Plates of bones appeared on its arms, legs and chest. They were all bloody. Its feather cape was tainted red. Only its mane of feather remained ghostly white. Then it all stopped. The grimm was panting and exhausted by this sudden change. For the first time in centuries or even more, it felt tired. The only thing that now occupied its mind was to sleep. In heavy steps, the beast walked towards its den.

But just before it entered, it gave one last time a look at the gate. Its eyes roamed around it until they came across the little bump where a little hole was. Its gaze stayed on this for a little while before the grimm turned around and went back to its lair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Unknown village_

Ugh. David had a very strong headache when he woke up. The voices that were frantically shouting outside of the room he was currently in didn't help. He wasn't alone. Beside his bed was the tall form of Vulcan sitting in all of his steampunk glory. He was cleaning a revolver, still in the same style, making sure that each gears and different part was clean didn't have any problem. The giant acknowledged David by a nod before turning back to his preoccupation. The shouting outside kept going and was partly muffled by the walls and door. Of course it could have been easy for him to hear clearly what was being shouted, but the lying man was too tired to give attention to that. Instead his eyes was attracted by the shiny and somewhat old looking revolver. It wasn't a six-shot like a normal one, it has twelve. Also the size of the gun was pretty impressive. It wasn't enormous but it wasn't small either. David kept staring at it and at the hands of Vulcan while he was cleaning it. The shouting was starting to get worse as the voices were rising. He knew very well who they belonged to. Gripping his head in pain, he asked the other occupant:

"Could you pleased tell them to shut up?" It was getting more painful. The one asked nodded before getting up. He walked towards the door of the shed and got out.

The noise of the door being opened caught the attention of the ones who were having a dispute. Both of them turned their head in the direction of the door. Vulcan stared at both Max and John and brought his finger to his lips, signaling them to stop bickering before he made sign to enter. Both threw one last glare at each other before entering the big shed that was assigned to them.

When they were inside, they saw that their "boss" was awake and seemed relieved. That was voice by the faunus of the group.

"Glad to see you awake David. You scared us with your broken legs. Why didn't tell us earlier?" That was met with an incredulous look from both the one asked and Max, clearly saying "Are you serious?". John looked at them, they look back and Vulcan didn't really care about what was going on, still absorbed by his cleaning task. Then the realization of his absurdity hit him like a train.

"Oh… yeah." He said sheepishly, scratching his head in embarrassment. David just waved at him, telling him that it was okay, he didn't take any offense of it. Of course after that, no one said anything. They just stayed there looking at each other before the silence was broken by David.

"Well, what are we doing now?" Seeing an opportunity to open his mouth, John was going to answer his question but he was beaten to it by Maxine.

"We are waiting for a transport to get us out of here. We're going home." She said with a smile. A genuine smile of happiness. It might have been one of the best trip he had ever done in his life, but it still tired him a lot and the prospect of going back home was marvelous. He kept smiling until a thought occur to him.

"Where is my bag?" He suddenly asked his companions. At that, Vulcan didn't even look from his work (He was really careful when he was cleaning his revolver), took a backpack at his feet and tossed it at David. He caught the flying object before opening it, looking at its content. Satisfied that everything was there, he closed it before putting it on the floor, next to his bed.

Well now, they only needed to wait for their way-out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile, in hell_

Hell was a strange place. It was exactly as you might think it is: Hot, flames everywhere, pitch with crying souls attached to it that were bound to burn for eternity (in short, streetlamps.), demon as muscular as a bull or as skinny as a skeleton (well some were). Some had goat legs, others had just a little tornado of fire where their waist was supposed to be or normal legs. However there was one thing that was quite different from the "real" world: fashion. You see, skimpy here is what is normal and what is normal was skimpy. So that explain why our favorite demon, the one and only Carmilla caught a lot of attention from both the male and female population due to her normal attire of secretary.

She didn't care about all of the ogling and cat calls. If someone was started to annoy her, she just needed to release a tid bit of her power to put them into their place. They (the person/demon that felt it) felt lightheaded and fell on the ground, if they were resistant. Of course she was that powerful, she wasn't the damn secretary number 3 of _Tartarus Corporation _for nothing.

Enough chit chat, she had a job to do, to transfer some really sensitive documents to her boss. She had them in her shoulder bag. A certain bag from a certain Swiss mark made form recycling something. She walked in the busy street of Hell (which was also the name of the city) towards the main headquarter of her company.

Even from this distance, it could be seen miles away (literally). The structure was both grotesque and beautiful at the same time, mixing all kind of style of architecture (even if the most prominent was Gothic, go figure). Towers were bending at degrees that wasn't possible, gigantic gargoyles and other statues were vomiting lava from their mouth. The person responsible for the construction of the building took literally the saying "go big or go home". Or he had to _really _compensate for something.

Of course, those thoughts never cross once Carmilla's mind. Her mind was the perfect example of any respectable secretary: calm and focused. So with that state of mind, she kept walking towards her workplace. Even if she was technically now at the service of David, she was still a secretary. And time flew differently here than anywhere else, if she was gone for a few weeks outside or even months, it would be like not even a second had passed or even a minutes, well it was more like she could decided whatever time flew. If she wanted some calm, she could made as if three weeks in hell counted as in a few minutes back to the land of the living and vice versa. It was… complicated so no need for any living and non-demon person to try and understand how time worked here. Hell, even a certain hyperactive alien that had more lives than a cat would have trouble.

Arriving at the front of the imposing building, Carmilla adjusted her clothes before entering. For whoever had never entered the HQ of _Tartarus Corporation_ would have been shocked. The interior had _absolutely _nothing in common with the exterior. In other words, the decoration was like the typical one you find in a human business, well if you ignored the decaying corpse that was the receptionist of course.

Carmilla walked in the main entrance, very spacy, and arrived near the animated cadaver that was trying to put some lipstick with a lot of trouble (of course when mostly of your muscle and nervous system is dead, you would.) she saluted her. Yes, _her. _

"Hi Nichole." Politely greeted the demon to her zombie counterpart. She was answered by a long and breathless moan.

The demonic secretary kept going and went towards one of the many lifts that covered the ground floor. She pressed the button to call the elevator and waited patiently. In the wait, she was greeted by different colleague that went to the classic red-skinned and horned demon to the transparent and trans-lucid banshee.

Finally her ride arrived with a ding and opened its door. She stepped inside and pressed the button leading to the top of the tower where her boss was. And you guessed it, the floor was the number… 666. What a surprise. However the ride was really fast, not like on a certain ship, and only took a couple of second. Arriving at destination, she got out of the elevator and walked towards the office where the prince of all darkness was doing business. On the way, she met her colleague, respectively named Lilith (number 1) and Julia (number 2). Both of them looked up from their current task and greeted her back. On was a really beautiful young woman while the other was a really old looking one. Well the second one looked more like your typical witch, with her crooked nose, wart and white eyes.

"Is mister Satan occupied?" Asked Carmilla. Lilith was going to answer her when the sudden noise of a flaming explosion was heard from the office. At that, Julia finished writing a letter before she folded it into an envelope before sealing it with wax. Once it was done, she just clacked her fingers and the letter disappear into a little burst of flame. Then a booming voice, as deep as space and as hot as red dwarf, came from the room in front of them.

"Miss Carmilla, you can enter." Seeing as she was waited for, she walked towards the office and enter it. The door closed itself. The room itself was the same when David had his interview.

Sitting in the leather chair was the dark prince himself, in all of his suit and business glory. He seemed content by the new contract he just made, if the stroking if his goatee was of any indication. Seeing that he acknowledged her existence, Carmilla approached him and gave the documents. They were the classic yellow paper with the big red stamp "Classified" on it. The dark lord opened it and started to skim through it. However his eyes suddenly turned into pit of fire when he read something. The sudden change of temperature made the paper catch fire, but it was quickly extinguished by a snapping of finger from Carmilla.

The lord of all darkness blinked a few times, trying to calm his nerves before and the sudden fire that were coming from his body. The flames diminished until only smoke was coming. Having found a semblance of calm, the devil closed the file before turning around to look at the Carmilla.

"So how is our little VIP?" He asked her, signaling her to take a seat. Oh yeah, that. David had became a VIP of the company for one and unique reason: he hadn't tasted the pleasure of the flesh (he was a virgin for the one who didn't understand.). Let's say that the soul of a virgin was very valuable in the hellish economy.

"Oh he's well. Of course he call me some times to time, but only for something important that is of course not mortally dangerous."

The rest of the discussion was filled diverse subjects, to the finance of the company to the possible future interviews, this time, of future employees. It lasted for about an hour and a half before the demonic secretary was excused.

When he was alone, Lucifer snapped his fingers and brought to life a little image, as if a high definition screen appeared out of nowhere. On it could be seen an enormous black form that was curled up in a dark cave. The up and down movements of it showed that it was sleeping. On its back were some spikes as white as bones with some dried blood on it. There were also some feathers that were blood-red.

At the sight of this beast, the devil had a toothy smile, all of his pointy teeth could be seen. Such a sight would have paralyzed in fear anyone who wasn't from hell.

And before he went back to his business, he said those words to no one in particular:

"Mr. Wilhelm, you have no idea of what you have awoken. It's going to be interesting."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done so what did you think? What do you think of the story so far? Who is you favorite character? Do you have any suggestion? Please leave a review, all constructive criticism is welcome.**

**I will see you next chapter,**

**Littleswiss. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, It's me, Littleswiss! Guys (and girls) I'm kinda nervous right now. Last chapter wasn't commented, no reviews were posted so I don't know if you liked what I wrote and that stressed me. I'm honest. So please leave a review to let me know if you appreciate or to comment on how I could improve the story, I would really appreciate it. **

**Also I think I may change the summary, here's the new one before I possibly change it, tell me if it's better:**

_**Being transported to his favorite fictional world? Check. Being lost? Check. Having to sell his soul for that? Double check. Well, it's too late to have second thoughts. He just hope that he will not die too soon.**_

_**I do not own RWBY, Rooster teeth does.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Homework, one of the bane for every student in every worlds imaginable. No one like homework. Of course some student do not really mind doing it, but they don't like it either. And that's what was doing a little gray hair child, homework. A sigh escaped his lips, not because he found his current task difficult, on the contrary, it was too easy. He passed a hand through his gray hair. Some spikes were here and there, giving a little wild but tamed appearance. His brown eyes scanned his work before he put it away, finished. He stretched a little and got up from the chair he was sitting on for the past 40 minutes. It was at this time that his stomach decided to made itself known. Well, there wasn't anything else that needed to be done so Ozpin could eat something to ease his hunger. Walking towards the little open kitchen and looked inside one of the shelves, where some biscuits were left. He grab them before opening the fridge, taking a bottle of milk. He poured some milk in a glass and starting munching on the biscuits. The only sounds that could be heard beside his chewing was the grandfather clock near the couch in the living room. He was alone at the moment, his mother was out working. It was like this since his father was out of the picture, as his mom put it.

Once his little snack was finished, he got off the chair and sat on the couch, facing the television and started zapping through the channels, trying to appease his boredom.

"_You ever wonder why we're here?" _Zap.

"_Gigamax, the only hair produ..." _Zap.

"_I..." Z_ap.

This continued for at least a few minutes. A few minutes of just zapping, not even hearing what was being said. While doing that, his mind wandered and he started to think about David. It had been months since the last contact he had with his friend/mentor. He missed him.

He kept zapping channels until his own scroll (Yes, his mom had finally agreed for him to have one, even if it wasn't top notch qualitie) buzzed with a little ping, signaling him that he just received a message. Curious, he put the remote down on the table and opened his scroll.

_Hi Wiz. If I were you, I would really put on Vale 3 on the TV._

_-D_

Ozpin frowned at that. There was only one person that called him like that… No that couldn't be right. How could he had his number… His mom. His mom surely gave David his number. He had his mom's (that was only so he could communicate with him, well he hoped that it was the only reason) so that's how he got Ozpin's number.

Whatever, the message asked him to put on Vale 3, and he did. What he saw disappointed him a little. It was still the afternoon news, but nonetheless, maybe the thing will be after that.

"… _and so this is the end of the 15.45. Don't miss the new show "__Life beyond" after the advertisement. Good afternoon and enjoy the rest of your day." _Said the anchorman to the camera before the scene quickly fadedto let place to the adverts. Ugh, he really hated ads. So to distract himself, he played some stupid game on his scroll. This one was both simple and addicted at the same time. Your goal: eat as many point ball as you can. The catch, each time you eat a little ball, your worms gained length, making it more and more difficult to steer the worm (or was it a snake?). The almost ten years old was going to beat his own scores when he very, _very, _familiar voice sprang from the TV, causing him to look up.

"_Hi, my name is David Wilhelm and welcome to "Life Beyond"."_ Said the image of the paraplegic man he met at the hospital. Just after that the image change to a succession of different shot, showing different location and creatures, to simple animals, like deers and bucks to…. Was that a pack of grimm? Wait what?

"_For years, even centuries, mankind knew almost nothing about the grimm. __And that I intend to change." _Continued the voice of David while the images were still switching. Finally the screen became black with only the words _Life Beyond _painted white with green borders. Now the bigger screen had all of his attention.

Then the black screen let place for a camera footage taken from a small drone, filming four figures that were walking. Then it change to have three men on the screen. One was really tall with a mechanical arm, another was a wolf faunus and the third one was David in his wheelchair. They were on front of small airport of Vale.

"_Hello. So this is the first day. __We are going to take a bullhead towards a little village on the coast. What was __its __name again?" _Asked David to the cameraman.

"_Pale." _The _camerawoman _answered. Then the images shifted to them entering a bullhead and the rest was cut in several shots of them on the apparel.

"_**Our first destination was the little littoral village of Pale, where there was an active population of grimm **__**nearby**__**." **_Said the voice-over of David. The image changed, showing the paraplegic man in his wheelchair facing the camera with a notebook in his hands.

"_Practically nothing is known about the grimms. So for the first time, we are going to try and film them in their natural habitat. So what we are goin__g__ to do __is__ to find a place where they often pass through, camouflage ourselves and film them." _While saying this he showed some sketches of the diverse kind of grimm that they should encounter in this area. Mainly beowulfs and ursas if what the notebook said was true. That was insane. Filming grimm for science was completely insane and dangerous… and also fascinating he had to admit. He was glued to the show, not even seeing the natural passage of time. As it was the premiere of the show, Vale 3 showed two episode instead of one.

What was strange about it, was that some times it was very professional and the other amateur looking (when it was footage filmed on the spot, with shaky camera.). The most fascinating, well for him, was a scene where all of the team were inside a special camouflage tent. All of their equipment was there. Two camera shots. One was showing the exterior of the tent and the other the interior of it and by that, filming the team waiting. From the speed of the images, they spent a lot of time waiting until something appeared. It was a beowulf. Then another one and another and soon, at least seven of the beasts were in the field. The different camera shots switched at regular interval, showing the pack of grimm then the group of humans inside the tent. Ozpin could see that the camerawoman tensed. David, still filming, put a hand on her shoulder, whispering to calm her. The two others were also ready for anything, but visibly breath to remain as calm as possible.

"_Stay calm Max. Concentrate on my voice and only my voice. __Everything is going to be alright. Breath." _Said the caption.

The pack of grimm stayed there, sniffing the air. The one that seemed to be the leader looked in the general direction of the camera. It walked closer and closer to the camera until his nose was almost touching the camera. The hair near the nose was damp and it wiggled. Mist was projected to the screen as the beast sniffed. David kept repeating his mantra to Max but when the grimm was in front of the tent, he stopped. Ozpin couldn't help but clenched with his hands the arms of the couch. Then after what seemed like an eternity the beast walked away and everyone seemed to relax, the boy included.

"_**From what we can deduce here, is that even if they are considered monster and attack only human**__**s**__**, they act a lot like normal animals. Without the presence of human or if they don't **__**sense and see us, they are like animals, if we of course forget the fact that they are **__**enormous**__** and could probably cleaved your face off **__**with one well placed swipe. **__**What they were doing was patrolling their territory **__**and marked it.**__**" **_Explained the voice of David.

The time passed and soon it was night. The team was still in shock of what they have just seen.

"_Did you just see that?!" _Exclaimed David to his partners while smiling all teeth, in total glee.

"_Yeah and __it was __too close __for comfort__." _Answered Max.

"_I have to agree with her this time." _The wolf-faunus told him. The taller of the group stayed silent and only sighed in agreement.

"_Oh come on! I told you that if we kept calm and didn't let our bad emotions taking control, everything w__ill__ be fine. And even if they attacked us, you could have taken care of them." _The only response he got was the collective eye rolled of Max and John.

The rest of the video was them preparing for the night, discussing the different thing that happened before. And just before the episode ended, the screen showed the face of David speaking to the camera.

"_Heh, not bad for a first time huh? __Let's hope that we will be as lucky in the future__."_ When those last words were spoken, the screen became black, ending the episode. The credits started to roll in. Little Ozpin suddenly jumped in fright at the sudden noise from clock's bells. Looking up, he saw that it was already 7 P.M and on cue, the front door was opened accompanied by the voice of his mother.

"I'm back sweetie." She shouted from the little corridor. She took her shoes and coat off before walking inside the living room.

"Hi mom." Ozpin greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Her purse was put down on the couch before she walked into the kitchen, putting on an apron and making her brown hair into a bun. She opened some cupboard, taking two pots and ingredients to make supper.

"Could you please set the table?"

"Okay mom." Answered her son.

Once the supper was ready, both of them talked about their day while eating. Of course, he told her about David's show, making exaggerated gestures, like any kid would after watching something that they really liked. His mother smiled at his antics and sometimes laughed a little, listening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tell's apartment_

"Not bad. Not perfect but not awful either. Congrats." Said the hunter, hitting his can of beer with David's. That was a special moment for him and it was time for a little party to celebrate the start of his report. Well if only two guys and cheap beers could be considered a party. That was what was a shame, there were only Tell and him. Both John and Vulcan went to visit their respective family and Maxine was probably hitting bars and people alike (as in literally hitting the latter). He could understand that after months of being separated for the filming and the editing they wanted to be with their loved ones (bottles of alcohol included).

Further discussion was interrupted by the sound of the door bell. It was the pizzas they had commanded thirty minutes before, if the smell of peperoni, mushroom, mozzarella and cheese was of any indication.

Tell came back with one box in each hand.

"The ham, mushroom, tomato, bacon and cheese." The box in his right hand was laid in front of David, on the table.

"And the tuna, olive, peperoni and tomato for me." He said sitting down on the chair opposite of David. Both started to eat, chatting between bites and sips of beer of any subjects.

"So why couldn't they participate?" Tell was making reference of David's team. The paraplegic took a long sip from the can before answering.

"Well Vulcan went to eat with his parents. I think that his father is a small time mechanic and his mom a painter. She was the one who gave me this." He pointed at a painting hanging on the wall behind him. The painting itself was very simple. Everything was white except that in the middle a splash of red paint was present. The huntsman chuckled at the object.

"You know that it look like just someone sneezed while they were bleeding from the nose right?" A new mouthful of pizza was taken.

"I know right?! And that's not the worse. You know how much is it worth?" Asked David to his friend. Tell didn't respond verbally and instead raised an eyebrow to not be improper and speak with his mouth full (He might be an old confirmed bachelor but that didn't mean he hadn't a proper behavior, even if the three full garbage bags in the kitchen would say otherwise).

"More than twenty K." The huntsman almost choked on his food hearing this. David laughed at his reaction, a little red on the cheeks due to the alcohol that was gently starting to take effect.

"W-what?!" Once his coughing fit calmed, Tell took another bite of pizza.

"What about the two others?"

"John went to visit his father, who is a worker at the docks and Max… probably headbutting some asshole in bars." The tone of composure it was said could have given a run for a poker player's money. At the part with headbutts, Tell chuckled imagining the scene. He had met the woman, and let's say that it left a mark. Even if he was an experience huntsman he wouldn't want to get on her bad side. She could threw quite the punch, if the says of her colleagues were true.

Then, slowly, a sly grin started to appear on Tell's face. David didn't like it a bit. He prayed to whatever deity that was listening right now that his friend wasn't to ask about _that_.

"So… what about the fact that you are dating Katrina?" Fuck.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about." He tried to hide his embarrassment behind a cough. That miserable attempt of hiding his unease failed miserably.

"Oh come on. So how is she?'" _She, _also known as… Ozpin's mom. Yeah… the threat he had said months earlier became true. The funny thing is that he didn't even know how that happened. It just… kinda happened. So that was official, he had been dating her for a few months now. That could be one the reasons her hadn't contacted little Wiz, a little unease at the fact that he was dating his mother.

"So how was the last date?" It was said with the wiggle of eyebrows.

"Hmm. It… went well." In fact a little _too_ well. Oh god, he couldn't help but shiver thinking about what happened afterward. Who would have thought that she was into _that_ kind of thing. Gah, the sounds of leather hitting flesh, laughter and moans invaded his mind for a bit before everything that happened that night was roughly shoved inside the darkest and furthest part of his brain and locked up with everything imaginable, from the simple padlock to the most advance digital lock. But that wasn't the worst. He had _enjoyed_ it and that scared him. That thought was also locked up with the memory of that night. What happened in that room stayed in that room. And this is the second reason why he hadn't had any contact with his little friend.

"Oi you okay there?" David was suddenly cut off his thought by that question and a hand that was waving in front of his face.

"Uh? Hm yeah I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"You just spaced for three straight minutes and looked like you just saw a ghost." Seeing as his friend was clearly uncomfortable by the subject, Tell dropped it and quickly changed it.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about the future of David's career and when he would be able to afford having a flat on his own. Because living with a wheelchair inside an apartment that wasn't designed for a disabled is a pain in the ass.

He hoped that his show would be successful for him to earn enough. Only the future will tell.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So what did you think about it? Was it good? Was it not good? Please leave a review. I love feedback.**

**See you next chapter,**

**Littleswiss.**


End file.
